Shades of grey
by flerna
Summary: a young girl from our world has just come out of secondary school and bulling just to be taken to haven city during jak 2 shes also knows whats going to happen so now she has to find a way home- also linked to the legacy of petals by thedancingblade
1. where am i now?

I DON'T OWN JAK AND DAXTER I ONLY OWN FLERNA AND? (HIS NAME WILL BE REVEALED LATER

On a different note if you want you jnd oc in it just tell me ok?

The rain was cold on my face as it fell in the darkness. The drops stung as they hit my open wounds, I stumbled in pain. This was usual for me; I was always bullied for being different. Different being a lover of anime and games instead of fashion and sports.

Still I pressed on ignoring the pain of the stones that were thrown. People said that their lives were bad but mine was the worst mum and dad didn't know of my pain, they've tried to stop it but they cant, they just make it worse, I don't want to be a burden to them but I can barely stand now let alone fend for myself. thankfully I wont be seeing them ever again as it was my last day of ever going to that school.

I always hated that place sure the girls pretended to be nice but I can tell when they're lying and disgusted, its in their eyes, even when they're hidden by makeup just seeing the popular kids joke around is enough to make me cry. What's worse were how the teachers pretended to be your friends but all they ever do is yell at you and set homework. Now that's all gone perhaps now I can start to heal.

I walked for what felt like hours in that pounding rain until finally I got home no one was there but I didn't mind I had a key and I liked being on my own. So I let myself in and went straight to the kitchen to plaster my face before getting yelled at by the cats so stroking my one I went up to my room not taking any notice of anything on my way.

My room was my safe place I felt like I belonged there but when I got there it felt different like something else was in the room but I thought I was being paranoid so I just went to my computer and started doodling and reading one of my favourite fan fictions one in particular that I loved to bits.

It was one of those that had Jak and Daxter in it, man the girls in that game were lucky I mean the trouble twins were funny and good looking but some fan girls just can't leave the official pairings alone can they, always making oc x cannon stories or gay stories with the characters but the one I was reading, although it was a oc x Jak story it worked, according to me, as it wasn't mushy or out of character at all.

I stretched my arms ignoring the pains in both arms and went towards the kitchen but stopped momentarily as a sharp pain grabbed my arm, I looked at the new scar "shoot that was stupid why did I cut myself on a door lock?" I growled but carried on to the kitchen to put yet another plaster on my covered arm. That's when I heard the door open and my parents entered I quickly hid my scars under my hoodie that was laying on the chair and headed upstairs without looking at them I didn't want to worry them, after all, they have enough problems of their own.

When I got upstairs I looked out of the window but something wasn't right it was summer and already it was getting dark "a storm perhaps" I shook my head and ignored it but not before noticing a weird object on my bed, a triangular bronze thing with a white orb on each side and a red flashing button on the top

I picked up the object and looked at it feeling some kind of text etched on it. For a moment I thought I knew what it said but I couldn't think of anything else as my hand wondered to the red button and pushed it to one side, next thing I knew I heard a click then everything around me grew white I closed my eyes but hang on to the object for dear life terrified.

I couldn't feel the ground anymore, started to lose all my senses only my consciousness remained active hoping, praying that I'll make it out of this alive _help me….please _was all I heard it wasn't my voice but I still didn't move, not until the brightness dimmed.

I fell backwards as I finally felt ground underneath me again but I fell quite heard I opened my eyes to see where I was only able to hear my own breathing but my vision was blurred slightly but ignoring the fresh scars and burns I stood up, I was used to it.

I looked around seeing I wasn't in my room anymore, my bare feet could tell that much with the bare metal floors there was a flashing red light and an annoying beeping. I covered my ears from the noise but in doing so I dropped the thing that brought me here, noticing it I bent down and picked it up.

As I did a hidden part opened dropping a golden pendant with a ruby orb at the top and a sapphire crescent on one side. After picking it up and examining it I put it round my neck and tucked the prism (the object) under my arms and started to walk slowly as I was still in such pain I got a little further away when I caught my reflection in the corner of my eye so I stopped

I didn't look much different my vision cleared up so I could see clearly my brown hair still drenched but now so was my hoodie and it was torn too great (!) my jeans were also a little torn but my feet were bare and already caked with scars, surprisingly all of the rips in my cloths showed fresh red scars even my face looked red with them.

Sighing I pressed on the whole place looked like a cross between a fortress and an insane asylum I came to the end of the corridor but I didn't press on because of what I saw. A well built man in red armour wearing a mask, all of which I knew straight of and it didn't help with him having elf ears either.

_Now I remember why the text looked familiar its precursor too bad I cant read it though, but man I sure hope this is a dream_ looking in my reflection again I checked my ears but no, they were the same though seriously red. Knowing that the crimson guard would probably shoot me anyway for being here I decided to come up to him but not before pulling up my hoodie over my head to hide my ears and scratched up face.

I walked up to the guard slowly letting him see me before I spoke I had one hand up whilst the other held the prism "halt" he commanded as he saw me, I stood still waiting for him to either shoot me or come up to me either way I was terrified and wished for it to be a dream but I knew it wasn't, my scars were never this bad in a dream and they never hurt plus I'd never dream about this place

The guard came towards me when he saw that I wasn't moving he was right up close to me enough to see how short I was compared to him, hey come on im only 5,4" what else can I do about it?

"Who are you?"

"Im sorry, im lost" my voice sounded like I haven't used it in ages

"Answer the question!" I flinched and a tear escaped

"My names Hannah sir"

"What are you doing here?"

"As I said im lost, this thing brought me here" I held out the prism "can you tell me where I am"

The guard pointed his weapon at me for a few seconds I lifted my head to look him in the eyes so that he could see mine even though they were drenched with tears

Before he could answer though a beeping came though on what looked like a phone calling him to stop an escaping prisoner he looked at me and pointed down one of the corridors "that's the way out kid you best get going"

I nodded and bowed thanks "thank you sir" and walked of

My thoughts though was on the escaped prisoner _ think im in the fortress the other guard said prisoner not prisoners so who do I know in this game uh world that escaped this place….._I stopped as I reached the answer _great im in Jak 2 and he's just escaped_

Not wanting to get into any more danger I headed down the corridor I was told to go but I could barely go at a slow pace due to my wounds. I chuckled I must look like one torn up kid

I stopped after a while as a couple of guards past me _ well im not going that way_ I was about to leave when I ran into a guard but this one was different white hair showed slightly and his ears were completely covered and one of his goggles was broken showing a violet eye underneath

"Whoa careful kid you could killed for doing that kind of thing" he chuckled _weird I never thought a crimson guard could have a sense of… well being human _

The guard reached for his side and brought out a weird looking weapon with yellow and blue stripes along it. I tensed up thinking that he was about to shoot but instead he held it out to me

"Hey be careful out there ok kid, things are about to get interesting" he winked "wouldn't you agree?" I grabbed the gun as I nodded. The guard chuckled and went on his way, I stared back at him wondering _does he know what's about to happen then?_

I was almost at the exit but I stopped seeing a familiar red head standing in front of me his crazy red eyes spotted me instantly "well, well, well what do we have here? a little fox perhaps?" he reached for his gun I looked round quickly there were guards everywhere and I could see a certain blond fending of his attackers up on the catwalk.

I started to make a plan whilst looking at my gun I had fairly good aim, even though I told everyone I didn't so they wouldn't ask me to play sports with the bullies.

_Ok I know that I can't kill Errol that might change the outcome of this adventure and I can't just make a break for it as he might catch me but if I can shock him I just be able to _

Without a moments thought, I drew my gun quicker than Errol could. The guards focusing more on the blond hero upstairs. Not wasting any time I pulled the trigger twice. Both times actually hit to my surprise as Errol screamed in both shock and pain clutching his leg. Seeing my chance I ran, due to being in so much pain Errol couldn't stop me, but being used to bullies retaliating I stopped at the door and turned to him my smile hidden by the hood "I guess you could say that the hunt is on" I ran out till I reached the door after seeing his crazy smile

_Argh I can't believe it I just made Errol mad I am so dead_ I thought sometimes I both did and said things without thinking

I finally reached the exit and stepped out the gun still in my hand but my pace slowed as the pain once again caught up with me I squinted after the light of the outside blinded me. I looked around to see where I was in the city. The smell of smoke and fuel filled my nostrils causing me to choke

Finally I take in where I am, only because a certain blond has just burst out next to me with his furry companion. I yelped as he landed right next to me "crying out loud, I've had enough surprises today" I moan but immediately wished that I didn't say a thing as I got noticed by the blond and he was now staring at me.

"Um hi?" I forced out nervously but Jak just stared at me for a second as well as the gun in my hand but finally Mr. Tall dark and gruesome spoke

"You're the one who shot Errol right?"

"Um yeah but how else was I supposed to get out?" I chuckled but he just smirked and carried on quietly and not knowing what else to do I followed with my head down earning a glance from the furry ottsel on his shoulder

"What?" I asked but I couldn't get an answer before we got stopped by a old man with a little green haired kid I wasn't listening to what he was talking about I knew his speech well enough I also knew who he was, Kor, I just stared at him clutching both the prism and the gun pushing back the urge to shoot him I knew that was Jak's job, so instead I smiled at the little kid, and he just stared back.

I was about to speak up when a bunch of crimson guards showed saying their usual phrase "surrender and die"

And of course Daxter walked up to them "uh excuse me, but don't you mean surrender OR die"

And kor pulled his innocent act "not in this city, protect us from these guard and I'll introduce you to someone who can help you" Jak gave an evil smile and started to attack the guards, I saw one coming up behind him, so I pulled my gun dropping the prism, taking a couple shots I hit him but not in a fatal place just enough to make him fall backwards slightly, but I wasn't in time as Jak had already lost it.

I froze, I was always scared of dark, he creeped me out, simply by his tendency to be waaaaaaay too violent

His silver hair shone in the sunlight whilst purple bolts shot out of him from every direction after the last guard fell dark turned round obviously, he saw me shooting the guards.

His black eyes stared at me and his fanged mouth form a twisted smile "oh boy that isn't good" I grabbed the prism and tried to run but failed given the state my feet were in.

I turned just in time to see his body looming over me "uh-oh" I whispered as he brought one of his clawed arms up and before I could move he swung it down grabbing my shoulder but he didn't have enough eco to tear my arm of, as he started to get back to normal as soon as his arm collided with me.

I waited a second until I could be sure he was alright before I tried to get out from underneath him but of course Daxter didn't see the danger "that was cool, do it again"

I looked at him as if he was mad did he not see what dark almost did? Of course neither did Jak as he told Daxter that he couldn't control it, I can't blame him but after standing up I got out of the way of Kor as he kept his promise to Jak "very impressive" he started now of course Daxter realised Jak wasn't happy "err Jak you ok?"

"What you just did was very brave, this child is important" he motioned to the green haired kid I smiled I knew who he was and thought that he was cute like this

"this kid" Daxter started scaring the kid a little "he looks kinda scruffy" the kid ran behind me hiding behind my leg I just chuckled as a hellcat came up and told us to move along as it left I stuck my tongue out at it.

Thankfully no one saw my childish gesture apart from the kid but he wouldn't tell so I just smiled at him before Kor came up to him and whispered "thank you for your help but I must get this boy to safety" I rolled my eyes seeing as no one could really see my face because of my hood _sure cos being with you is soooo much safer_ so instead I went to pick up the prism that was on the floor.

Of course Daxter didn't let them of easy "HEY! What about us?"

"there an underground group waging war against baron praxis, its leader, the shadow could use fighters like you, go to the slums at the dead-end ally by the city wall, ask for torn, he can help you" and with that he motioned the boy away and started to leave, the boy stopped and waved to us but only I waved back but I also saw Kor giving me a once over he obviously knew that I was out of town.

Jak started on his way too with Daxter close behind, I stood there not knowing what to do I looked up and pulled a strand of hair behind my ear. When I noticed that Jak was still standing a few feet away

"Are you coming or not?" he growled I jumped and approached him

"Sorry I thought you didn't want a kid following you" I crossed my arms as we both started on our way but I was struggling with my cut up feet

"What's your name kid" Daxter asked breaking the silence

"Hmm oh it's Hannah but my friends mainly call me flerna that is if I had any" I dropped my head down

"Well im Daxter and Mr. gruesome here is Jak" he replied at least he was trying to make conversation

But we went silent again for a while until Jak spoke this time

"Hey im sorry about, you know"

"Its ok he didn't do much and im used to flesh wounds" I chuckled a little surprised at his sudden apology finally we got to the dead end ally where a blond stood staring at us

I backed down a little I was used to that expression but I still hated it. Jak walked up "we're looking for a guy named torn, Kor sent us" the blond nodded towards a brunette who was approaching us I checked the prism quickly making sure that I didn't break it.

The brunette was in Jak face now "um are you torn?" and of course Daxter put in his two cents

"Maybe this guy a mute like you used to be"

"New faces make me nervous, word is your out to join the fight for the city, and you know picking the wrong side could be unhealthy"

_Oi this again why does he need to act like he's already trying to kill them of?_

"We want to see the shadow" I came up to Jak again as torn pulled of with a smirk _he's got one creepy smile_

"He he not likely, if you want to join something, why don't and your pet and your girlfriend go join the circus" I tightened my grip on the gun whilst Daxter was about to say something but Torn broke him off

"unless you got the fur for a really tough task, steal the barons banner from the top of the royal tower and bring it back to me then maybe we'll talk" he smirked again and swung his blade

I sighed as it meant more walking without any boots we were about to turn when torn called "hey girl"

"Yeah what?"

"My resources tell me that someone shot Errol in the leg and looking at you I'd say you're the on who did?"

I shrugged "yeah I guess so I wasn't really thinking much I only shot so I could get away, why?"

"I think you'd best get some new cloths your boyfriend and his pet can do their initiation while you get geared up"

"Ok one Im no ones girlfriend and two I don't think it's fair just cos I shot some guard"

"Hey flerna its ok we'll see you later besides you need to get those wounds tended to" Jak waved back obviously no wasn't an answer but I pouted all the same

"Ugh fine" and torn nodded to the blond girl who led me in I knew that torn was going to watch Jak over at the wastelands.

As she led me in, instead of stopping in the main room she led me to one of the other rooms that was behind it, that was again full of bunk beds but their was a bathroom at the end

"well lets get those wounds sorted then" she smiled I smiled back but stood there as she went to a cupboard and pulled out a green cube "um this might sound weird but ive never used that before due to my family being a non eco users" I lied and chuckled it was better to tell her now instead of looking like an idiot. She giggled and nodded I smiled back I knew this girl but still its nice to actually meet her I looked over at the bunks and put both the prism and the gun on the bed stand of one of them

"That's a weird relic" she commented

"yeah its what brought me here I have no idea what it does or why it brought me here I only found it on my bed earlier and just picked it up and this happened" I sat down and rubbed the back of my head the girl gave me the green cube

"Open the top of it, the eco will do the rest, im going to get you some more suitable cloths any preferences?"

"Any top with a hoods fine with me"

"What size feet are you?"

"Um I think im a six"

"You think?"

"Hey it's been a while since I got them measured ok?"

She just giggled and left I waited till the door shut before opening the box and the green glowing liquid instantly jumped to me and started to heal all of my wounds, finally easing my pain I looked round to check if the coast was clear I pulled down my hoodie of and laid down on the bunk with both arms behind my head.

I stared at the ceiling and a smile crept over my face as all my injuries were tended to, they healed quickly so I fell asleep so my mind could think quicker

_Ok im in haven city during one of their big wars, I know how I got here that prism's the culprit but why me? And what's the deal with the necklace is it a power source to something? hmm either way I have to find some way of getting home but my guess is that answers will come during the journey as long as I don't change the story or get Jak's affection in some complicated way I should be fine _

…_.ah shoot now Im in the underground Im going to have to shoot with a bit more accuracy in order to save my tail maybe I should ask torn if I can accompany Jak on his missions humph knowing him he'll probably blow a gasket. Speaking of which I wonder if they got the banner yet_

The handle on the door clicked but it opened to fast for me to pull my hoodie back on _shoot she's going to see me_ and she did the blond was standing next to me staring in shock

"Uh oh" I couldn't think of anything else to say but instead of a scream she smiled and handed me the cloths and boots she was holding

"I get why you wanted the hood now"

"Um thanks im sorry I didn't mean to"

"No that's ok along as you let torn know "

"Oh else he'll grill me right?" the girl giggled

"Yeah oh by the way im Tess"

"flerna" I giggled as I started to get my new look on she gave me a dark turquoise vest hoodie with straps on the arms and suited my figure nicely under that was a black top that covered my breasts and arms but nothing else as well as the locket from the prism. She also gave me some slim fitting jeans when all that was on I started on the combat boots black with white straps once that was on I slipped on some black fingerless glove with another strap for the recoil.

When I was decent I stood in front of Tess for the verdict but she nodded held out a belt with a pouch and a holster for my pistol I fixed it on my waist in took the pistol in and out to get used to it as Tess instructed

"That's it you should be ready now"

"Thanks Tess um do you think that torn would look after the prism while im on missions I don't want to haul it around everywhere I go"

"I don't see the problem" I chuckled and pulled my hood up hiding my face once more

"Im going see if Jak's past yet ill see you later?"

"Dunno im going to be on an assignment soon"

"well good luck with it" I called back knowing it was as a bar maid at the hip hog saloon I left the room into the main briefing room seeing Jak, torn and Daxter waiting in there Jak spotted me first but Daxter spoke before he could say anything "wow you look good kid" I giggled and came up to the briefing table as I nodded at torn whilst Daxter strode towards the pipe opposite

I knew what was going to happen but I held it in "whooooo being a biiiiiig hero sure makes you thirsty" he pulled the lever down but instead of water he got slimed in the face I held back a chuckle at his comic humour knowing that torn didn't find it funny

"the baron turned of all water to the slums, he's willing to sacrifice innocent lives just to destroy the underground" I dropped my head as he carried on "I shouldn't be surprised I've seen his evil before whilst serving in the crimson guard that why I quit" he looked over to me then Jak who was a little surprised

"You were a crimson guard? Huh that explains your charming of humour" I came up to him

"Anything we can do?" I asked I knew he was going to send us out anyway but there no harm in asking

"My friend in the guard, tells me that the valve to turn the water back on is located outside the city at the pumping station"

"Outside the city what about the security walls"

"And about the metal heads it's not a petting zoo out there" I nodded In agreement "peep been getting deep sixed" I pulled a huh? Face sometimes I just didn't get what he was saying and his over hyperactive gestures didn't help either

"Find the large drain pipe in the north wall it will take you outside the city to the pumping station. Get to the main valve on the opening if you survive the slums will be indebted to you if not maybe we'll have a touching moment of silence in you honour"

"I liked to give him a touching moment"

"He he lets get this mission done first Daxter" I chuckled as we headed to the door once the boys were out I stopped and turned to torn

"Oh torn Tess told me to tell you something"

"If it's about sharing her room I don't want to know" he growled

"Don't you ever lighten up?" he looked at me with annoyance

"Never mind look it's not about her it's about me"

"And?"

"Well im not from haven you noticed the prism I was holding right?"

Torn stood straight I obviously got his attention when I revealed that im not from around here "yeah what about it?" he asked threateningly

"well that thing brought me here from somewhere else im not where it is in relation to here but long story short im not what you'd call normal here"

"And why's that" I gulped then went for my hood

"Because the people form my home have once tiny but noticeable difference in appearance to yours" I dropped the hood down letting see my face and pulled a lock of hair behind my ear which made torn of all people cringe

"Tess said I should let you know at least" I turned round and propped my hood up before heading out the door I'll handle his onslaught later

Outside Jak was waiting for me "well what took ya?"

"Oh nothing come on lets get a move on" I lied as we headed to the nearest zoomers and getting a quick flying lesson from Daxter

_**? Pov**_

I stood in the shadows near where they were getting to grips with the zoomer my father has already met them soon I will too but I was more interested in the girl she hides herself as well as the other five hiding in plain sight

Though I am not of the same world as them I long to be away from this war torn world but among the three girls she seem the most ready along with the white haired dark one she even wearing the locket from the precursor relic ill introduce myself to her soon and perhaps warn her of my fathers intentions ….before its too late.

**WHOA SPOOKY I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS IF I GET ANY REVIEWS I MIGHT PUT ANOTHER CHAPTER UP**

**?: WHAT D'YOU MEAN 'MIGHT' YOUR WRITING CHAPTER 2 RIGHT NOW! **

**ME: SHUT IT THEY DON'T KNOW THAT**

**?: THEY DO NOW**

**ME: I'LL KILL YOU LATER ¬_¬ **


	2. pumping station

Chapter 2

"I really hate these things" I yelled at the top of my voice to jak who was in front of me on the walkway as well as daxter who was trying not to laugh.

I cant really blame him as I did crash like five times into the walls and now I somehow managed to fall of completely in to the dirty water in the water slums. At least my hood was still up so no one saw me, I made my way to the walkway where jak was thankfully I was alright swimming but I wasn't very fast which made me glad that there weren't any lurker sharks around here.

As I reached the walkway I felt a hand grab me and pull me out "you ok?" I looked up and chuckled as I straightened up "yeah just wet" I smirked but jak didn't see, oh well.

I looked round to see that we managed to reach the outside wall and that jak parked his hover bike next to the gate, jak started towards the gate whereas daxter stayed near me as I followed "what?" I asked as I noticed he was looking at me out of the corner of his eye

"I didn't say a thing toots" he chuckled I just sighed and carried on into the airlock thing.

As we waited for the door to open I checked that my pistol was working alright but didn't fire "we'll head for the valve you cover ok kid?"

I nodded jak seemed to know how to go about this and daxter was more than happy to be on jak shoulder now "one thing before we do this" I commented as I holstered my gun

"What?"

"Don't call me kid either flerna or my real name got it?"

"Whatever you say toots" I shot a look at him as if to say _the same goes for toots too_

As we got out I was greeted by one of my favourite scents, the sea the sounds of the waves calmed me a bit as well as the setting sun on the horizon but I didn't get to enjoy this picturesque beach when I saw the metalheads and man they were a lot scarier than I saw in the game as they were completely fleshed like everything else here those red metalheads, don't ask me what they were cos I don't remember, immediately saw us and started to charge for us.

I didn't really think about it, I just pulled my pistol took aim and fired twice at the first one that came for us jak was already rushing to the next one as I came up and shot the other metalhead that was about to pounce behind him, turning to see that I shot it he came up to me as I holstered the gun

"your quite the shot"

"thanks jak that means a lot to me" I smiled but stopped when the one I shot twitched so I quick drawed on him again hitting him squarely between the eyes though strangely I wasn't that grossed out or shocked of what I've done. Guess part of me still wishes this to be a dream

"man that made me jump" I sighed as I placed a hand on me heart that was beating fast "so shall we press on?"

"not yet" jak ordered as he went to the metalhead, at first I was a little confused then I noticed that he was pulling the skull gem out of his head, and trust the noise was enough to gross me out "eugh"

"haha so not worried about killing them but hate getting into them huh toots"

"I guess so, and will you stop calling me toots, furball"

"hey"

He was about to say something else when I turned to keep watch but out of the corner of my eye I saw jak putting his hand into the wound strangely its blood was pure purple, guess it was cos of the dark eco, then I knew that jak was just absorbing the eco for later in case he needed it, or to help him survive I don't know.

When he was done with the metalhead he straightened up "now we can go"

We both headed to the pistons that were pumping, jak went first with daxter and once he was up I made attempt at it but managed somehow to stay on til I got to the top and jump of though I missed jak getting the little frog things.

I couldn't do much else I thought so I went to the ledge on one side remembering the route that was in the game and using it to my knowledge shooting the creatures that were ganging up on jak but stayed back so I could get better aim.

The monsters where ok for me but actually getting anywhere proved harder than I thought as jak walked at a fast pace so I could barely keep up, didn't help when daxter almost died laughing after I got shocked as I went over the moving bars sadly I didn't go high enough nor did I go far enough as the second one got me on the foot. Once we were over jak aloud me to rest a little after getting rid of three more frogs.

After I sat down I checked my foot for burns, thankfully there were none it just ached "you alright?"

"yeah im fine stop worrying about me jak I can take care of myself you know" I sighed as I got up and took out two more metalheads letting jak drop down without any trouble, as jak did what he needed to do I scouted ahead to get rid of any problems.

After a while jak caught up with me as I was running over the turning pipe which almost made me fall of but I made the other side in time to grab the ledge and pull myself up "is the valve any further jak?" I asked absolutely exhausted

"why are you asking me?"

"sorry i thought you would know" I grumbled

The rest of the way were more ledges and metalheads I managed to get them as did jak as he didn't want me to take them all out myself but I knew that it was a good move as I was getting low on ammo so after jak took care of them I forced myself the rest of the way to the valve

Finally we made I was tired and I noticed that the sun had set. I stood back and watched as jak and daxter approached the valve, and of course daxter did his stuff

"ah the valve, allow me" he went over to the valve and began to try to turn it but he failed,

I held back my laughter at his actions and grunts, jak on the other hand just looked bored so he hit the pipe causing the valve to spin and sending daxter into the open pipe which was followed his screams and a number of oof's argh's and ow's, that's when I started laughing

"haha sorry but that was hilarious" I apologised when jak looked at me

He shook his head and started to move "come on lets get him out and get out of here"

I nodded and followed him, now that there weren't any creatures to kill the trip back was a little easier minus the pipes that moved and the rings that shock you if you don't jump far enough.

We managed to get back to where we started just in time to hear daxter thud at the end pipe, followed by daxter's cries for help "so will let him out or should i?" I asked but jak didn't answer he just went to the valve and turned it

Daxter then started to get pushed out of the pipe until his top half was out, then he just got shot out of the pipe, jak knelt down and was about to say something when daxter put his hand up and said one of my favourite lines in this thing

"don't say it, don't even chuckle, next time, YOU turn the valves" and fell back again

I again held back a giggle as jak picked daxter up and put him on his shoulder "let's head back"

"ok jak" I nodded and followed him back into the city when we were back inside the airlock I started to feel a little weird, I started to wobble and put my hand on my head to steady it "hey flerna you sure your ok?"

"Hm? Oh yeah im fine just a little dizzy but a good nights sleep and I'll be fine" I laughed as we entered the city back into the water slums. I noticed that the zoomer that jak had was gone probably got pinched while we were gone.

After looking at me jak went of leaving me on my own. _Great he took off, now I'll have to go back on my own which means dealing with torn on my own, no fair_

I was about to get going when a hover car came up to me, with jak in the driver's seat "come on then"

He called, smiling I jumped into the other seat and jak drove of "I thought you were going to leave me back there"

"in your condition? Toots the way you were going you would have ended up in the water"

"gee thanks for the vote of confidence dax look I'll be fine these headaches are very common with me I wish you two would stop worrying about me"

None of said anything after that on the way back to the hideout when we got there I got out first and headed to the entrance not looking back, jak followed me with daxter following him looking a bit scared, I got to the bottom first but let jak past and walked alongside daxter when we saw torn pacing near the table

He didn't even wait for us to get there before speaking "the slums water is back on, I'd love to see the head roll when the baron finds out" he said whilst looking at the maps on the table

Though jak didn't look impressed at all "yeah im sure he's losing lots of sleep over this armpit of the city, we've done what you asked, so when to we see the shadow"

I sighed _if only he knew_

Torn looked over his shoulder "when I say so, if I say so" I went up to the table to see what he was looking at jak and dax followed after torn spoke again "but before I even think about it, I want you to take of an ammo dump we've I.D'ed in the fortress, lots of crimson guards, constant patrols, we know its vulnerable and the underground needs you to blow up all the ammo you find inside" as he said that last part he ended up hitting daxter who was now on the table I covered my mouth as I giggled so as not to be heard by torn. "Blow all of it and we'll be able to deal a body blow to the baron"

Daxter who recovered wasn't happy "you're sending us in tough guy, so what's with this we'll deal a body blow stuff?"

Jak answered him thankfully "that's fine, I want the baron to know, it's ME who's hurting him."

With that jak turned to leave I was about to follow when he stopped me "you stay here flerna your not in any condition for this"

"And why not? I told you im used to these dizzy spells, so why can't I help?"

"Your out of ammo as well as not feeling well we'll handle this one you get some rest" and he left leaving me with torn

"Jerk" I mumbled with crossed arms, after a while I sighed and sat down on one of the beds

Seeing that torn was looking at me I sighed again "what?" I mumbled then I remembered what happened before I left the first time

Torn came up to me as I pulled my hood down knowing that jak wouldn't be back for a while, I looked up at torn again as I saw he had my prism.

"I talked to the shadow"

"And?"

"He says you're telling the truth"

"Great that makes me feel so much better" I remarked sarcastically

"Where are you from?"

"What are these 20 questions? I'm not from here that's all you need to know"

"Look kid until I know that I can trust you, your going to have to answer me got it?"

"Argh, fine as long you tell no one else ok?"

"And why should I?" he leant on the post of my bed

"Because im not supposed to be here, nor is anyone here supposed to know about my home or even my kind" I sighed and looked down at me hands I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I remembered my home

Torn sat on the bed opposite me and tossed me the prism I caught it as the compartment opened again

Torn sighed and looked at me again "I'll ask again, where are you from?"

"Promise you wont tell anyone else not even jak and daxter"

"Fine"

"I was truthful when I said that I don't know where it in relation to here but it's a small town, with no walls, no eco, and no metalheads"

"Must be pretty far from here then"

"I guess so even the technology there is different to the tech here"

"Ok so how did you get all those scars I first saw you with?"

"Well as I said there's no eco there and all my life I was bullied by the other kids of my age group because I had different interests" I leant back on the bed staring at the bottom of the top bunk

"But all that behind me now that I left that school and those kids behind"

"Don't you want to get home?"

"Of course I do I meant that my final school year has ended and I'll be going somewhere else when I get home so I won't see them again"

"Get some rest I'll have something for you and those trouble twins to do when you wake up"

"'K see ya torn"

I called as torn went to the table looking round to see if anyone was looking I quickly pulled of my hoodie and boots and put them at the foot of my bunk then I got my holster jeans gloves and necklace of and put them with my hoodie all folded at the end of my bunk,

Then I got up grabbed my stuff and put at the end of the bunk above me _I can sleep up there knowing that they wont see me _I thought as I climbed up being as quiet as I could and laid on my back in my boob tube with sleeves and panties, I slid underneath the blankets, not exactly soft but they got the job done, I was about to drift off to sleep when I saw someone enter the underground.

At first I thought that it was jak but after a while I knew otherwise, the person was a girl, but her skin was black not as in Asian or African kind (don't mean to be racist) but actually black like soot, her hair was black too and the ends of it were purple, she wore purple lipstick too and blue eye shadow that showed of her red eyes brilliantly, she also wore some kind of layered dress, a very short one that was blue and green even the end faded from blue to green, above it looked more like a long turquoise top that had a low cleavage on her wrists were bronze metal wristbands and a large blue waistband round her middle her boots looked familiar though, they reached her knees and were bronze but her skin made me think of another character, someone jak had already beaten,

As she went past she stopped in front of my bunk and looked straight in my direction, as I was leant over to see this girl I was in plain sight, as I saw her looking at me I jerked back onto my bed to get out of her line of sight, smiling she went to torn.

"I see you got another recruit then torn"

"I got three so what's it to you?"

"Oh so who are the other two"

"Just a boy and a loudmouth ottsel"

"I meant their names torn"

"Jak and daxter I think didn't really care to ask"

"Jak?" I heard her ask but not in a curious way but surprised way

_Does she know jak then? _

I jumped when I saw her climb up to the top bunk next to me, so I hid under the blanket so she wouldn't see me

"so he found jak then, that's good, but I still don't know if he'll help me" she sighed as she laid back but instead of falling asleep she looked at me "hey I can still see you, you don't have to hide I already saw you lack of ears" she giggled, I came out of my blanket as I was getting too warm, "don't tell anyone will you?"

"Haha no I wouldn't do that" she chuckled "I'm Mira, Mira Archeron"

"Friends call me flerna" I smiled at least I could talk to this one, but something was still bugging me about her but my dizzy spell got the better of my and I fell asleep before I could ask her why.

**Ok so here's the second chapter sorry if torn seems a bit ooc **

**I don't own jnd **

**Only flerna **

**Mira belongs to the dancing blade **

**Please review or daxter gets it**

**Dax: gets what?**

**Me: IT**

**Dax: well if it's another sandwich ill take it now please**

**Me: that's the last time I let you watch phineas and ferb dax ¬_¬**

**Dax: haha sorry Candace**

**Me: THAT'S IT**

**( you don't want to know what happens next)**


	3. First Friends

**Ok so heres chapter 3 **

**Hope you like it oh and I don't own jak and daxter **

**And the dancing blade owns mira**

**Ok here we go**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up really sore the next morning and almost fell out of my bunk as I stretched, but steadied myself in time, looking round I saw Jak and Daxter curled up in one of the lower bunks

_Must be exhausted from running from that tank thing_ I smirked and climbed down after scrambling to get my jeans on as quietly as I could grabbing my hoodie as I did, I left whilst putting my pistol into my holster, I wasn't leaving I just needed some air, before getting into the thick of things. I left putting my hood up when I noticed that there was a ladder to the top of the building where the underground was in. I looked up thinking of just sitting up there for a few minuets when I noticed a person coming into the ally

The thing that made me draw my gun was that the person, was a crimson guard, I stood ready in case he was going to shoot but had my gun at my side so as not to look to suspicious to the guard, but what happened next surprised me

"Looks like you're a smart one girl" she chuckled as she approached and holstered her own weapon but I still didn't let my guard down

"Chill kid im not like the others, my bro sent me to find ya" she stopped in front of me

After a while I holstered my pistol and spoke to her "who are you and what do you mean be being sent to find me?"

"Haha, straight to the chase huh? My brother was the one who gave you that pistol remember?"

"That guard with violet eyes?"

"Yep oh and you can put your hood down you know"

"No thanks I'd rather not" I stepped back

"Haha relax there no way I'd tell on you kid cos to be honest" she reached for her helmet that also had fully covered ears

I was shocked by what I saw next she pulled of her helmet to reveal a young face with lilac eyes and short white hair with red ends that shaped her face, but what I was shocked by and a little relieved by was her ears short and round with earrings, she also had a burn mark on her nose and cheek but other than that she was obviously from home "we're in the same boat here"

"You're from my world"

"Yeah-uh you got it I'm Iris, me and my brother Rick got sent here 3 years ago" she smirked and held out her hand as I pulled my hood down

"My friends here call me Flerna" I took her hand after holstering my pistol

"You know how stupid you are right?" I smirked

"Yeah we know, but didn't have much of a choice when we got here, but don't worry Rick and I quit this morning we'll be joining the underground alongside you 'K, so be sure to remind Torn for me" Iris shrugged

"You know Torn?"

"Yep met a couple of times when he was still in the guard"

"Oh, cool, well I'd best be going" I turned to leave when she called

"Sure, oh and Flerna, here" I turned as she threw three rectangular objects at me one was a comm. Unit, the other was a security pass, the third I knew to well

"You dropped it when you bumped into my brother"

"My mobile"

"I put mine, ricks and the others numbers in it so you can call us any time"

"Others?"

"You'll have to find out on your own oh and blue eco can charge it no problem" she called as she left waving behind her

"I'll talk to you later gal" she finished as she put her helmet back on, after she left I turned and pulled my hood back up.

I went back inside after pocketing my gifts I saw Mira just getting up "hey Mira" I called up

"Hey flern" she smiled back as she sat down "you alright?"

"Yeah just went to get some air"

"So you're ready for today's tasks then?"

"Once tall and gruesome wakes up yeah"

"He's so different now" she mused which made me wonder

"Hey Mira do you know Jak then?"

"Hmm, oh uh lets get some breakfast huh?" she seemed to not want to get into that subject so I didn't press into it and followed her to where we could something to eat, but it was more or less porridge that smelled weird,

I ignored it and just started to eat when I heard some foot steps behind from where we were sitting, I turned round and saw Jak trudging into the mess hall with messy hair of all things, I held back a stifled chuckle so I wouldn't choke on my meal, when I swallowed the lumpy grey stuff Jak sat next to me with his own bowl of muck, Daxter too but he was more enthusiastic about it then Jak

"Rough night?" I asked

"Got chased by a tank" he mumbled

"Yikes, everything go ok?"

"Yeah eco's blown up and we got out ok" he mumbled as he ate his gruel _defiantly not a morning person _I thought with a slight smirk

"That's good hey anyone see Mr. Sunshine?"

"Why" Mira asked surprised, I turned to her as she was on the other side of me and looked like she was trying to hide from Jak

"Some girl I met wanted me to pass a message to him"

"Oh well I think he might be back in the main room"

"Hey haven't we met before?" dax asked looking up from his porridge with interest to Mira

"Um no, I don't think so" she looked down and went back to her meal

_Weird she acts as if she does but doesn't want them to know_

I went back to my own meal trying not to laugh at how messy Daxter was getting with his own meal

Obviously had no table manners_ its weird I actually feel sort of happy round these guys,_ I smiled _maybe this is what its like_, when I finished my meal and got of from the table, "I'll see you guys in the other room kay?"

"Sure toots"

"Watch it Daxter" I glared as I walked out followed by Mira "you ok?"

"Uh yes I-I'm fine"

"Liar"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, but are you sure your ok?"I pulled my hood down slightly so she could see my face and my concern

"Yes im sure" she looked down

I smiled and carried on but left my hood as it was, I mean it's a bit tricky to gain anyone's trust if they couldn't see your face right?

I went into the other room as Jak caught up with me "so what are we doing today then?" I asked as I turned round

"We're delivering some eco to a bar that's what" dax butted in

_They haven't done that yet mind you they were probably really tired after that tank fiasco_

"Want me to come along this time?" I Sighed and turned to him

"If your feeling up for it?"

"Trust me, I am"

"Hey you should start wearing you hood down toots no sense in hiding that pretty face of yours"

I sent him a glare when called me toots but this time he saw it and chuckled nervously, which in turn made me giggle a little,

When I spotted torn I motioned the demolition duo to head out without me

"Hey torn?"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing I was asked to give you a message"

"From?"

"A girl named Iris"

"The girl who used to be in the guard?"

"Yeah she told me to remind you that she and her brother are quitting and looking to join up"

"And how did she know that you were in the underground?"

"I dunno she just did" I shrugged and left

"Later torn gotta go help the trouble twins" I left the building just as Jak mounted up on the hover bike I walked past him to where there was another hover bike

I mounted and went into the high zone as Jak past me so I gassed it and followed but this time round I wasn't crashing in fact I was really good at it surprisingly, guess it was cos im a fast learner.

I remembered that I memorized the quickest routes round the industrial zone so I wasn't crashing this time, I was actually leading when a hellcat started to shoot at us "Jak this way" I yelled behind me as I pulled my zoomer over the ramp to where the pedestrians where, Jak followed as I chose to run the guards of the walkway on the opening, so Jak could get there with the least amount of damage.

We were almost there and Jak's zoomer didn't take much damage, as he pulled up to me I smiled back to him "you're crazy you know that"

"Sometimes it pays to be reckless huh?" I smirked as I drove of the walkway and turned into the harbour with him following

As soon as I smelled the water my heart almost leapt, what? I loved the smell of salt water and we were getting near the port and the point where we were supposed to go.

As we reached the hip hog salon I almost gagged at the smells coming from the door alone

"Shall we head in?"

"Sure Jak" I smiled as I dismounted the zoomer and headed inside

Which I have to say those designers back home got this place dead on, the bar was huge with the usual bar at one end, never got the point of the wall sized mirror though, in the middle was a massive wrestling rink and the walls were plastered with metal head trophies, I smirked but almost gagged the place smelled like cigarettes and alcohol to the worst point, eugh, I thought I would get drunk just on the fumes in this place

I looked to where Jak was heading and followed when I saw a familiar face staring at us, brown skin metal head armour, and scary at first glance face, "let me handle this Jak, watch my finesse and style"

Dax jumped down as Jak went to remind him "don't forget to ask about-"

"Everything's cool, nobody panic" _yeah we're not, you are_ I smirked as he went under the big guys legs "hey big guy" but of course that when _he_ floated down in front of us,

I almost gagged there and then, I couldn't believe how massive this guy was he looked like a tub of flab in a floating bowl with twigs underneath, I stepped closer to Jak who seemed to notice that I wasn't feeling comfortable near this guy,

Dax though spoke as if he didn't notice "you Krew? Well we shook the heat and your shipments in primo condition"

"That's good eh? Cos a cargo of rare eco ore is worth ten of you lives" _yeah I'd say same for you if you didn't have you own postcode_

He floated closer to Jak "and of course, I'd be forced to collect slowly"

_Creepy_

He snickered as he floated round me and Jak "the underground will take anyone with a pass these days and what do we have here, the shadows mascot of the month" he added as dax went back onto jak's shoulder

The creep went to start stroking dax chin "oh soft, Sig this fur would go well with me sack suits eh?" he asked his bodyguard

"Listen uh, tons of fun, anyone can see that you uh and I have the real juice in this burg, we're both players right? We're both looking for a piece of the action right? I think we can do business right?" _dax shut up you're embarrassing us_ I shook my head and Jak face palmed

"We did you a favour, now it's your turn, why is the baron giving eco to the metalheads?" he almost threatened but Krew answered by going right in Jak's and my face

"questions like that could get a person killed eh, Sig" he turned to his bodyguard "give the Capitan here and his friends a little bonus" Sig walked up to us as if he was about to hit us well Jak thought he was going to, but I knew otherwise as he shot out with the morph gun in his hand "if you want to see what that baby can do, try the gun course outside, show me some skill with that hardware, and I'll hire you two for a job or two, eh"

I smiled as Jak went outside with me trailing behind but before I left I turned back to Sig and mouthed a little thanks to him I liked him a lot more than I liked Krew, that freak, I followed Jak up to the guns course and went inside, as Jak got to grips with the gun I took the time to restock on my own ammo, after a while Jak went to start the actual course.

"Hey you coming with"

"I'll think I'll skip this one after all its designed for the red gun not my pistol" I smiled as he went in as he was inside I saw that he was actually being filmed inside _huh never noticed that_ I sat down near the exit and closed my eyes remembering a song I heard a while back one that always made me smile I didn't notice that I was humming it or that Jak had come out of the course successful as always

"Hey Flerna,"

"Huh?" I jumped as I looked up and smiled when I saw them

"Come on lets head over to Krew" dax broke in

"Ok" I agreed as I stood up

_Again this feeling it's warm and seems to come up whenever im with these guys _"hey Flerna you ok?"

"Yeah" I smiled as I followed them back to the hip hog saloon. Where we were greeting by the blob of mass

"Excellent shooting Jak ever thought of being a wastelander hmm,"

"Cant say that I have" Jak replied as Sig approached us I simply looked at Sig and smiled

"Wastelander's find items from outside the city walls eh any artefact or weapon worth having comes through my hands, work for me and I'll throw some of the sweeter items your way, hmm"

"Kill metal heads, get toys, sound good to me"

"Same here" I added

"Slow down you two and the fat man, you three better run that by me again cos there's no way im going outside the city to face more metal heads"

_Like you got much of a choice _I shook my head sighing

"Sig will show you the ropes" he instructed and floated of as we faced Sig

"So you wanna be wastelander's huh new boys and girl, well we'll see what you're made out of when we get out in the thick, Krew wants some new trophies to butt some chairs at the hip hog, so im gonna bag him five nasty metal heads at the pumping station"

Daxter chose that moment to gulp whilst I pulled my top down as it was riding up, "don't wet the fur chilli pepper, cos we're rolling with the peacemaker" Daxter instantly cheered up

"Woo I need one of those"

"Nice piece of kit there Sig" I butted in

"Where'd you get it?" of course Krew answered for us

"Don't ask, Sig needs someone to watch his back while he tracks the metal heads eh"

"We'll meet at the pumping station, listen cherries, don't you leave me dangling in wind"

"Let's do it"

With that Sig left to get to the pumping station,

Jak and I followed outside I noticed that it had started to rain, I always felt down in the rain but this time my mood didn't change, I followed Jak to a three person ride and hoped in as he started the ignition and drove off

"Remember to keep you cool out there flern"

"Yes _dad_" I smirked "honestly stop worrying about me ill be fine"

"By the way why weren't you a least bit scared by Sig?" dax was the one who spoke up this time

"Oh he didn't seem all that bad" Liar but I couldn't let him know

"Ok so why do you always have your hood up?"

"Cos I like that way ok"

"Oh come on too- Flern" he corrected himself when he saw my glare but I looked away to the people around me, after thinking about it I decided to show them when this whole thing clears up

After a while I forgot where I was "it's weird the way things are run here that is, if only we" I stopped myself when I remembered exactly who was with me, that and we reached the airlock to the pumping station already

As we got through the airlock I drew my pistol and held it at the ready we saw Sig on the stretch of beach crouched by the trees as we walked up to him he turned "hello cherries, ready to hunt a few metalheads, follow me, stick close and watch my six, this is going to be fun" he smiled as he got the peacemaker ready

No sooner did he say anything than we got thrown into the thick by two of those blue metal heads with pole things and those weird red lizard like guys, I immediately started to shoot at one of the metal heads, mind you now that Jak got his gun I don't have to worry too much after all he was a really good shot. Once they were all gone we didn't waste a second to get onto those pumps up to the platform, after Sig shot the frogs he went to one side "get behind me while I toast that tank" he called I of course obeyed, didn't want to get on the wrong end of that thing, once he charged the peacemaker up he shot at the tank making it explode, I duck from the noise of it as well as the rubble that started to fall dax turned to say something but almost got hit with a piece of debris,

"Yikes that was loud" I chuckled

"Come on, this way" Sig motioned as he led the way

"Hey wait up Sig" I called

As I caught up with him, jak and daxter was walking behind us so I just kept an eye out for any of the metal heads that were lurking around

We got as far as the raised bridge when a bunch of lizards shot out of the water, not thinking I just started to shoot whilst jak jumped up to the raised bridge and weighted it down for us as we got rid of the last of them.

"lets get across the bridge before they come back" Sig commented as he crossed the bridge

I caught up with jak on the other side keeping an eye behind us in case metal heads were following once over sig pointed to a metalhead that was perched on a small cliff a little above us the metal head was blue with four spider like legs along with its arms that held some kind of gun, of course this was the nasty beastie that we were supposed to be hunting

"Nasty piece of work that is." I cringed at the sight of it honestly these things were even more gruesome in person

"There's our first target, keep the other creatures back while I charge up the peacemaker" sid instructed

"On it sig" I answered as he got into position

As he did a whole lot of led lizard came out from now where and looked like they meant business keeping sig in sight like I learnt from playing any game that included protecting someone. Both me and jak started to shoot the creatures before they got too close for comfort thankfully there were only five before sig's peacemaker was fully charged.

After taking aim he shot hitting the metal head squarely in the chest, as the thing stumbled and fell sig gave him a thumbs down

"That's one fried metalhead"

"Wow" I murmured as sig passed me and carried on down the ramp I followed with jak and daxter in front

It wasn't long before sig found our next target on a ledge, and we found ourselves repeating the previous routine but after sig gave a two fingered wave to the falling metalhead we headed off again, after we got the fourth one though that things started to get more interesting,

After sig hit the thing in the legs and got over the stretch of water we were ambushed by a lot more of them blue skin with a gun staff of some sort. We were doing alright against them, until sigs gun jammed on him, seeing this, the metalheads all went to him as a target,

"Sig look out" I yelled after shooting one that charge at me

"Take over" sig yelled as he started to try to fix his peacemaker so I moved closer as jak was having enough problems of his own

After looking at it whilst I fended of the metalheads that were swarming at us now sig did what I thought you should never do with any hardware, he started hitting the ground with the butt of the gun

"Uh sig,…. are you sure that will work?" I said between shots

Apparently it did as the thing hummed to life as sig shot one that was coming at him, "satisfied cherry?"

"My bad" I shrugged sheepishly I felt a noob there and then

"thanks for covering my butt that was close" he yelled over to jak who was now restocking his ammo

As he passed me I thought I saw a smirk but put that down to a job almost done I followed him with jak as we headed to a dead end beach where I saw our last target

"last target, then we go home"

"good Im starting to get anxious" I commented, selfish I know but I noticed that it was getting late and I didn't want to stay out after the sun set even if I am with the two best guys around

As soon as sig took position a seemingly endless swarm of red lizard leapt from the water "incoming!" I yelled come on wouldn't you both jak and I did the best we could to keep them of sigs back but it wasn't good enough as he got hit a couple of times

Finally he got the thing charged up and took down the last metalhead target "boom, home team 5 metalheads nothing" he looked at me and jak "that was the last one tell Krew we got them all cooked and canned, Im gonna clean peacemaker and pick up the trophies" he turned to leave but not before turning back to us "you did good rookies" and he left us

I wasn't paying attention to much around except to what he was saying that I didn't realise I was so close to the water's edge, but jak saw as one of those lizards pounced out of the water up to where I was

"flerna look out!"

I turned in time to see it above me but I couldn't move I was just frozen there as the thing descended on to me, I thought it was all over when I felt an arm grab me round my waist and pulled me out of harms way I blinked a couple of times before we hit the sand, I realised that it was jak who grabbed me in time but,

It wasn't the jak I was used to I looked up to see dark jak's body over mine in a way that if sig came in now id be really embarrassed and so would jak, that is if he's still in there.

I laid there perfectly still but keeping my breathing steady so as not to seem scared his black eyes looked at me in anger, but not a maniacal anger but a concerned anger if that's even possible, he didn't bear his teeth until that lizard hit him in the back with its spear tongue,

He yelled in more frustration than pain and turned to the lizard still crouched over me he let loose a guttural growl and lunged at the lizard killing him in seconds, I just stood there as daxter came over to me, "so where were you?" I asked

"oh uh well jak started to run at you and well, he sorta, uh" he hung his head in embarrassment "dropped me"

"oops" I smirked as I notice jak changing back to normal

"jak you ok?"

"yeah, im fine" he gasped in exhaustion

"you sure" I looked at him, I wanted to ask if it was still him back then but I was nervous

"yes im sure that tongue strike hurt though"

"so you didn't back out?" I asked surprise

"not really" I looked down slightly relieved

"looks like the creepy statue did more than a fancy light show huh jak"

"statue?" I asked _they went there already?_

"yeah we found this hut out at the water slums with this creepy precursor statue whilst we were looking for a ride to get you back to the safe house yesterday" Daxter pointed out

"Ah ok" I shook my head

"Next time don't let your guard down Hannah" jak growled to me angrily as he passed

"Sorry, I-im still new to this, back home there aren't any metalheads" I looked down as I followed him

"No metalheads just where exactly are you from?"

"Nowhere near here that's all im going to say" I growled back as we rounded the corner to where we started and headed to the airlock

Once through I said nothing the entire journey to the hip-hog saloon. Once in we were once again greeted by the tub of flab

"you three are turning out to be quite useful eh?" he stopped near us and I looked away

"Hmm I have another task for you" jak crossed his arms and glanced at jak who was by his feet I crossed my arms to but I still didn't look towards them

"The sewers used to be a fabulous smuggling route for me, before the baron installed security devices"

"and before those late night snack runs kept you from getting out the front door" daxter added whilst walking sideways with his arms out I smirked but kept the giggle inside, ive been doing that a lot lately

"I bet you've hatched another brilliant plan in that hungry little brain of yours" jak pointed to his head

"Humph, greedy more like" I muttered but no one heard so I just huffed as Krew licked his hand "eww"

"So who or what to we have to shake down, knock out or blow up"

"Preferably blow up" I added now facing away from the doors to them

"Well" Krew started pretending to consider something as he put his chubby hands together

"I need someone to go down and shake every sentry gun in the sewers, and ill give you a sweet weapon upgrade if you succeed" he put his finger on his chin in a thoughtful manner

"let me guess, dank murky water" daxter asked Krew just nodded

"reeks worse than your breath, at an oyster fest?" Krew now looked ticked

"Fuller than metalheads than your plate, at a one pass buffet?" _ok now he's pushing it_

"and of course weapons more lethal than you tidy-widies, on a hot summer day"

"look donut whole, why don't we float around here looking all hot and heavy and you go route around the pipes" he yelled I sighed looking to the door again with my hands on my hips

"we're not doing anything until you tell us why the metalheads are trading with the barons forces"

Krew than got into jak's face ticked of to no ones surprise "I should have had you both kneecapped eh? All I know is that cut a desperate deal with the metalhead leader" he turned and floated of a little

"metalheads need eco so the baron supplies them with regular shipments, in return the metalheads agreed to attack the city just enough to satisfy the barons continued rule"

"yeah, but how long can that deal last" jak now looked a little concerned I didn't blame him

"well the barons running low on eco eh? And the metalheads are short on patience, baron praxis need this war to keep in power otherwise the city will put the true ruler on the throne, where ever that little brat is" he growled

"not a child lover huh?" I commented quietly

"daxter and I will clear your sewers and we haven't forgotten about that weapons upgrade you promised in return"

Krew growled in annoyance "blood suckers" he finished and we turned to leave but as soon as we were out of that fowl smelling place that I stopped

"so im not coming?" I crossed my arms and stared at jak and dax

Jak turned but dax butted in "no way toots a sewers no place for a lady" he answered

"oh and what makes you say that?" I glared

"well its just that place is bound to stink and after seeing your face as soon as you walk into the hip hog you'll probably pass out as soon as we get there

"you head back to the hideout we'll clear out the sewer and meet you there " jak finished

"oh fine" I pouted but he was right I would probably pass out if I went there but sooner or later I would have to go.

Jak and I both got onto a three seated hover car and headed for the industrial zone, as soon as we got to the entrance to the sewers jak lowered the vehicle to get of letting me slide into the drivers seat "try not to die on me ok you two" I joked but jak just waved back not looking at me as dax gave a thumbs up

Smirking I managed to get back just as the sun was setting but I didn't want to go inside so instead I climbed the nearby ladder til I got to the roof, when I got up there I saw that I wasn't alone as a figure was sitting with her back to me hugging her legs and staring at the sunset,

"hey Mira" I called as I approached,

I saw her jump and turn round to face me first surprised but then it turned into a smile

"oh flerna hey"

"hey you ok?" I stopped when I was next to her

"yeah just tired" she looked back to the sun

"mind if I sit down?"

"nah pull up a roof" she chucked

"ah man"

"rough day?"

"yeah" I sighed as I leant back resting my upper body on my arms but stared at the sunset as the breeze combed my hair "raced a hellcat to the port, met a tub of jelly named Krew and a cool wastelander named sig, jak got a gun, hunted metalhead whilst keeping an eye on sigs tail, almost got my head blown off my metalheads, almost got pounced on by a lizard thing and jak saved my butt so yeah bad day" halfway through my rant Mira started to laugh which in the end made me laugh

A laugh that I held in for two days so far, I sat up and crossed my legs and rested my hands in the middle as Mira relaxed and dropped her legs slightly

"so this was what al the noise was" a male voice spoke up

I turned round to see two figure coming up, one was iris but she wasn't wearing her armour any more now she was wearing a navy sleeved tube top with straps on her arm and a metal shoulder plate on the sleeve that was higher up than the other, she was also wearing black recoil gloves and a red choker, her legs were hidden by close fitting black jeans with red racer leggings over them, her hips sported two red metal hip guards that were strapped to her as well as a old Japanese looking katana, she also had straps on her knees and red knee high boots that were spiked at the toe and had black straps round the ankle,

Next to her was a boy about the same age with violet eyes and white hair with a scar in the middle of his face, his broken goggles hung round his neck over a navy turtle neck t-shirt that hugged his robust body over this he had a strap round him with a large gun strap onto it, he had two belts on as well one had a pouch on one side and the other had a large pouch on the other side his hands were again hidden by chocolate brown glove held on by a red strap on the wrist, under his belts were navy jeans covered by blue boots that covered the knee at the front but revealed red sock like fabric at the back the boots themselves were strapped as well

Looking at the pair of them I could guess that they were twins "iris hey" I called as Mira turned to face them with her legs now one over the other

"hey flerna, who's your friend" she smiled at Mira

"oh this is Mira, Mira this is iris and her brother uh"

"rick starlight at your service" the boy took miras hand gently as he knelt down and kissed it

Only to result in a punch in the head by iris "sorry about him he's a bit of a pain I know"

"uh no I-its alright" Mira chuckled as iris let rick back up

"what on earth was that for"

"interspecies relationships never work out you know that" iris pointed out

"he's done it before" she added as she turned to me as I put my hood down

"so I can still be polite cant I"

"that wasn't polite that was hitting"

"was not"

"was too"

"WAS NOT"

"WAS"

"NOT"

"WAS"

"NOT"

"guys cool it will ya" I motioned them to sit down before something else happened but I noticed Mira chuckling and smiled she had a nice smile

Iris and rick both sat down iris sat next to me whilst rick sat next to Mira and we stared at the sky as the first stars came into view

"so you guys all came from the same world" Mira broke the silence staring at her feet

"pretty much" I shrugged

"yeah me and rick both came from a suburban town called Valakare" iris answered hearing I couldn't help but jump up

"no way that where im from"

"your kidding how old are you?"

"16 you?"

"19, 16 when we left on the 17th of June 2009"

"no way I left three days after that"

"what then how come we got here three years before you did"

"might have something to do with the things that brought you here" Mira broke in I sunk back feeling bad for leaving her out

"you mean that prism thing?" rick mentioned

"you were brought by a prism too" I asked

"yeah ours had two lockets inside one was red with a blue diamond on it iris has that one hidden by her choker, and I have the one that was black with a yellow line scribbled on in my pouch"

"I got one too" I added as I pulled it out to show them

"ok who started the party without us?"

We all jumped when we heard the voices but I was the most surprised when jak and daxter appeared behind us "jak" I greeted

"hellooooooo cuties" daxter waved mainly at iris

When they got to where we were sitting daxter jaw dropped ass he looked between me iris and rick, that's when I remembered that my normal ears were completely exposed as my hair was hooked behind it

"what happened to your ears toots"

"nothing they were always like this furball" rick answered for us

"we weren't born round here and well all people who were born where we're from small round ears are normal" iris explained leaving out the part that we're from another planet entirely

"so that why you kept your hood up" jak asked me, I nodded slowly

"sorry"

"don't be you didn't know who to trust here and when everyone different its natural to hide what you are, but keep your hood up whilst we're on missions ok?" jak assured as he sat down behind me

Rick and iris moved closer so that we were now in a group instead of a line but of course rick had to spoil it

"phew furball did you have to break wind I had my mouth open" he joked earning a punch in the head from iris and one in the stomach from me Mira just laughed but daxter wasn't pleased

"the name daxter short ears and we've just been risking our tails doing the dirty work for Krew down in the sewers thank you very much" he yelled at rick

"everything go ok then?"

"yeah guns cooked and Krew kept his promise"

"good but id wish that guy wouldn't such a jerk though"

"that like telling him to go on a diet toots"

"true" I chuckled then remembered

"oh right jak these two are iris and rick starlight?" they nodded

"and of course you know Mira" I waved to Mira who shyly smiled back

Jak just waved slightly and laid back staring at the sky I did the same even though we were in a big city in the middle of a war I could see the stars clearly and felt,

Happy

"you know guys I think for the first time of my life, I actually have friends" I smiled but didn't notice a tear drop down my cheek but I couldn't be at peace for long before iris pulled me down as rick started to tickle me "argh no, guys, stop, argh that, tickles stop hahahahahaha" I couldn't stop laughing as Mira was laughing too and I thought I could hear jak chuckling too but I think I might have kicked daxter by accident but I couldn't apologise cos I was laughing to hard

"we're glad you consider us friends flerna" Mira stated quietly

And I smiled and stopped laughing as they stopped tickling and I laid down sighing and staring at the stars my head inches away from jak's boot

_Yeah, im glad too_

**Ok so that was chapter 3 I hope you liked it ^^**


	4. race and wounds

**ok so here's chapter 4 sorry that last chapter was a bit long **

**btw I don't own jak and daxter or Mira **

**Mira belongs to the dancing blade**

I woke up the next morning in one of the lower bunks for some reason, fully clothed no less so I sat up and looked round Mira was in the top bunk next to me with iris under her

Rick was just above me, I knew cos his head was poking out the side but as I looked round I couldn't see jak anywhere

_Wonder where they went off to_ I decided not much point in staying in bed so I got up and pulled on my boots and holster as those were the only items that were of, stretching as I stood up I left for the mess hall to find jak sitting there with his head in his hands, daxter was there too but he didn't look like his usual peppy self instead he looked really well solemn

Sighing I walked over "morning" I spoke up but I didn't try to sound cheerful as I could guess why they are like that I would be too if I had friend back home

"hey toots" moped dax

"everything ok" I asked as I sat down

"its fine" jak stated

"look I might be new to this whole friend thing but from looking at both your faces I don't think your fine" I explained whilst I leant on the table looking at them sadly

"you missing someone, aren't you?"

"huh how'd you?" dax gasped

"mum was the same when her sister died, dad too when grandpa died so yeah I know how to spot a lonely face" I looked down not realising that I was crying a little I always hated the thought and the memories of losing those close to me

"so who are you missing? A friend, or a loved one?"

Jak didn't move

"Or both a friend and a loved one?" I know im treading on thin ice here but I was getting worried about them

"both" he said finally

"sorry" I replied and decided it was best to change the subject

"so uh anyone know why I woke up in my cloths?"

"well you fell asleep after that tickle fest with the twins no one actually notice til well" dax paused

"til jak kicked you in the head" he laughed out

"he what?" I jumped

"hey it was an accident"

I looked down "why didn't I feel it? Usually even a small poke would wake me up so why didn't I?"

"whoa toots relax you were probably to tired to notice" dax explained

"hmm guess so" I got up to grab some breakfast

"so anything on the agenda today?"

"Well we got to see Krew first"

"Lovely" I answered with a lot of sarcasm "honestly that guy is bad news, I don't trust him at all" I looked away remembering what he almost did

"Why do you say that I mean I know you don't like him but why not trust him?" dax questioned

"Something about him, like he's ready to sell everyone out for money, or to risk anyone's lives just to settle a bet" _I know he did but I can't tell jak that_

Just then Mira came in whilst trying to get her hair under control "morning Mira"

"morning flerna, jak, daxter"

"morning toots" dax greeted

Jak just waved but as she passed he looked at her as if he was ready to kill her, I sat down next to him again and nudged his side gently "what's up jak?"

"its her" he nodded to Mira as she got her own food

"what about Mira?"

"I don't trust her"

"why not she seems nice enough to me"

"I don't know something about her reminds me of someone I had trouble with a long time ago"

"what do you mean?"

"well toots we had trouble with a killer hot babe a long time ago had black skin just like Mira but her eyes could shoot daggers or ice at you if you so much as breath, though I personally took care of it"

I shook my head _yeah right hang on a long time ago, black skin_ "how long ago?"

"about two years why?"

"just curious" I lied as ate my meal _I was right she looks just like Maia but she nothing like her_

_Is she?_ I looked back up at Mira as she came over and sat opposite me "you ok Mira?" I asked

"hmm yes just a headache" she sighed

"ooh not good maybe you should take it easy" I suggested as I finished my meal

"will do" she chuckled but I wasn't convinced something was up

"I'll meet you outside flerna, I need some air" jak stood up and left I watched him leave before turning back to Mira

"is he ok?" Mira asked

"yeah just missing his friends" I sighed and turned to her best deal with her now than jak dealing with her later

"Mira can I ask you something?"

"sure flerna"

"Does the name Gol and Maia Archeron mean anything to you" I asked bluntly

Mira jumped and dropped her spoon and she stared at me I stared back arms resting on the table

"uh no, not really"

"liar" I smirked "what happened?" I leant back waiting for an answer

"how do you know about them"

"trade secret, look I wont tell jak but sooner or later he is going to find out and he will confront you ok Im not going to pester you on telling me what happened I'll let you tell me when your ready" I stood up and left not waiting for her answer.

As I started outside I slid my hood up remembering what jak said

As I got outside jak was already leaning on one side of a zoomer with dax showing some of his dance moves "ready to go?" he asked as soon as I came up to him

I nodded and mounted myself on the zoomer next to jak's once we were both on, we wasted no time in getting to the hip hog saloon dodging the eyes of the crimson guard as we did so.

After dismounting we entered the hip hog saloon but this time I didn't notice the stanch as much as usual, guess I was getting use to it. I could see Krew hovering just above the bar admiring his trophies

"I have a proposition for you jak and your friend" he wheezed "racing is the biggest sport in the city, Errol is the undisputed grand champion" he floated to both of us and went round us as he spoke

"he's crazy and dangerous on the track" he chuckled as dax crawled around on top of jak's head I just shook my head _yeah no kidding_

"my kind of guy" dax decided to leap of jak then as Krew got in jak's face again "only a fool would dare race against him eh?" he backed of and I could see jak wave his hand in front of his nose so I got closer to him and whispered "that bad"

"almost melted my nose off" he answered I just chuckled as Krew had his back to us going over to the bar "and that's where you three come in, a client of mine is looking for some fast drivers for her racing team" he picked up what looked like a pad of paper and two rectangular object

_Oh boy here we go_ I shook my head "here's a security pass to get you both into the stadium section, uh and your contracts with just a few trifles from me" he chuckled as jak tried to reach for it so he could see it I didn't bother couldn't read that stuff anyway "I've already signed both your names to save time" he threw the contract to one side as dax caught it and started reading

"we the racers hereby agree to give Krew all proceeds from racing, endorsement fees, broadcast royalties, syndication, residually, vehicles, sponsorships, mall appearances fee, collectable card assets, fast food, tie ends, use of light, talk show deals" as he went on jak was visibly falling asleep so not wanting to seem uncaring I nudged him in the side to wake him up but got a glare in return form him so I chuckled and shrugged, dax took a breath as he finished one page and went back to reading

"toy right, shoe line, mood rings, game rights, GAME RIGHTS" I chuckled as he yelled "vitamin endorsement, syndicate back movie deals, and of course all death and dismemberment, accident insurance claims" he finished as Krew chuckled

"we can work out the, tiny details later" Krew explained and turned to me and jak "if you can get to the race garage by the stadium in less than three minutes, my client said that she would consider letting you drive for her team, make me proud hmm?"

"well lets go" I spoke up and left

As I got outside I saw two zoomers parked and ready to go jak followed behind me as I got on "how about we make it a race huh toots" dax called

"like racing the clocks not fun enough" I called sarcastically but I smiled as we got the ignition when I noticed both zoomers had a timer displayed on the headboard both counting down from three minutes

"lets go" jak stated and I nodded as we hit the gas, jak led the way through the industrial zone whilst I was close behind narrowly dodging the hellcats as we went _honestly these guys have a death wish_

After a while the traffic was so bad that we had to risk going in the low zone dodging the guard as much as we could everyone else simply got out of the way

As soon as we got to the slums I notice that we had under 1 and a half minutes left, so did jak as he hit full throttle I followed almost going up his backside but turned in time to just come up besides him, as we turned the corner a guard came out of nowhere and well

Jak knocked him over "uh oh" I murmured as a whole platoon including hellcats and those bikes were now on our tail, usually when this happens there's some kind of music in the game right? Well not in reality so I had no idea when the heat was off our tail.

What was worse was when we turned one corner a massive turret came out of the grounds and started shooting at us "SHOOT" I yelled as I managed to dodge its onslaught

"flerna you alright" jak yelled over as we were finally out of the turrets range and were nearly out of the slums "yeah though I think I singed my hair" I replied jokingly

I checked the clock as we passed the checkpoint 1 minute left _better hit the gas_ somehow I think jak read my mind as he did exactly that hitting the gas seemingly not noticing his ride smoking at the engine due to the numerous shots from the kg

A couple more turns and jak ride doesn't look like he could take much more of this, I weigh my options on what to do before seeing the canal the fastest route in my case "jak this way" I call before turning into the canal jak follows closely to my relief but I didn't slow down

30 seconds we shot out of the canal through the archways into the stadium grounds, I was amazed by the size of it alone but we didn't stop until we reached what looked like a marker where in front of the racing garage, turning my ride I jumped off and thankfully landed on both feet, jak however jumped off leaving his ride to explode on contact at the wall of the stadium

"you love the dramatic entrances don't you" I commented whilst crossing my arms

"zoomer didn't have much left anyway" he defended

"so you blew it up so there nothing left to scrap, ok" I shook my head and chuckled before we headed to the garage.

When we got there it seemed deserted but my attention was on the large green curtain at the side

"uh, hello" jak called as dax hopstotched on the lift that held a racing zoomer "Krew said someone was looking for a race driver?"

"Im busy right now , you must krews new errand crew, look I don't mean to be rude, you did get here fast, in any new drivers right now" I could see the silhouette of jak's old friend kiera look at us through the curtain. _Honestly how did these not know it was her just by her shadow or her voice_ I shook my head after seeing dax sniff the air _hard to believe that this furball was once someone like jak_

All the while the "stranger" continued "and ive got work to do"

"is there anything that we can do" jak asked as he leant on the lift _dude is jak actually trying to flirt?_ I smirked as dax tched and rolled his eyes

"no, im er working on a er secret vehicle project" _yeah that time thing never got the name or remember anyway why does she have to try to hide it I mean we cant really see it through curtain anyway_

"ok sorry" jak huffed and looked at me for some reason

"listen, if you think you got the guts to race in this town, try taking my two prototype jetboareds out on the stadium floor" I could see jak and dax mouth the same word to each other I just smirked _those are such teens wait two? I get one?_

"beat the stadium challenge and maybe ill consider you for my team" kiera sat on her project swinging one leg as jak actually froze with his mouth open, dax looked at jak then at keiras shadow and just shook his head as he jumped down and on to my shoulder as I was already leaving

"hey toots where's the fire"

"huh oh dax sorry just felt like I needed to get out of there is all"

"riiiight"

"Anyway why were you so quiet in there anyway usually you have something to say so why not then?"

"that's for me to know and you to figure out"

I giggled as he pointed a finger at me, I didn't realise that I stopped and jak was coming up to me "you ok flerna?"

"Hm? Oh yeah just dax being himself" I smiled and I thought I saw him smirk _maybe he isn't as moody as I thought just angry_

"yo flerna are we going or not?" dax asked I actually forgot he was on there despite sharp claws he was surprisingly light

We walked literally to the other side of the stadium not surprisingly we were left alone by the kg at least for now once on the other side we walked through the doors into the actual stadium and I just stopped I was awestruck by the size alone

"hey you gonna stand there gawking or are we going to get things done" jak yelled up as he walked down the slope

I jumped and followed but not before dax added a question of his own "so toots why do you act like you never been here before"

_Shoot well better tell them now then later_ "cos im not from haven dax"

"what but no one live outside the city"

"look I just come from another place ok so can we just drop it"

"for now yes" jak butted in I didn't even know he heard me coming down the slope

Once we reached the bottom I saw two jet-board's waiting for us one was obviously jacks as he picked it up first but the other for mine although was the same shape as jak's it was a different colour instead of yellow and blue it was purple and white but I didn't mind it looked cool anyway

So I got on it and we started training on them

**Jak's pov**

We were getting through the engineers training quite fast though flerna was had a little trouble staying on at first but like she did with the zoomer the more she was one it the better she got though she did fall off quite a few times "argh why do these things hate me" she yelled one time as she landed on her behind,

But all the while she kept glancing at me as if wanting my approval

After a few minuets we finished the training and were ready for the challenge

**Flerna's pov**

We fell through the hole at one end of the room after kiera told us mainly on how to do flips on these thing but even though my behinds sore this is well worth it we started in the room going on ramps and rails pulling of loads of moves I saw that in the middle of the room on the ceiling was a large count down clock with mine and jak's scores and the target score

A few flips in and jak was already at 4500 I though was only on 4000 but I didn't let that stop me I loved this mission playing the game and im loving it now

I started on grinding a rail but before reaching the end I deliberately jumped off and managed to do three flips before landing how ill never know but it certainly gave me a surge of adrenaline

That is until jak topped me off by jumping then grinding in a link as he landed _humph show-off_ I smirked but we carried on pulling tricks and showing off to each other in the end we beat the challenge but jak beat me by a thousand points

After our time was up we were called to come back into the garage but not before shelving the jet boards jak put his in first whilst I put mine in after wards under his "shame we cant keep them" I added as we started back up the slope and over to the garage keeping out of sight from the kg

We got back to the garage with no problem but I still hung back just in case jak walked in crossing his arms with a smirk "we beat the stadium challenge"

"great, people do get lucky, listen don't you have someone to collect money from or beat up or something?"

Jak looked at me and smirked before turning to the talking curtain "you don't like us do you?"

"you work for that slime ball Krew, what's not to like?"

"trust me I don't like it either" I mumbled as jak went to her trophies collection

"look like you won a few races isn't it true that the city champion gets a tour of the palace?"

_Oh boy one sneaky plan hatching table 4_ I shook my head

"yeah why?"

"could you get me into the palace?"

"a friendly visit I doubt it"

"yeah im a real fan of the baron"

"ok I'll help you out if you stop bothering me, I saw an old service elevator at the base of one of the palace support beacons, that old lift might take you up to the palace, if you can find a way to turn on the elevators power"

"cool thanks" I called as we left

"she's rude" dax commented as he jumped to jak's shoulder

"nah I don't think so I think she's just busy" I replied

"still she seemed familiar" jak noted

I smiled _so he's not oblivious to her_ we left the stadium I noticed that the sun was high in the sky and I haven't eaten since dawn and on cue my stomach growled at me hugging it and crouching slightly I chuckled as the boys looked at me "sorry about that"

"ah think nothing of it toots we were going to go to the hip hog anyway"

"cool hey isn't that Mira?" I pointed out as I saw a familiar black haired elf girl at the bottom of the stairs

"hey Mira" I ran up to her stopping before I actually ran into her "you ok?" I asked noticing concern on her face "yes im fine flerna thanks for asking"

"so your on a mission?"

"yes oh im about to go on one"

"well I wish you the best of luck"

"thank you, but hopefully I wont need it as much as those guards near the fortress"

"sounds nasty"

"don't worry, perhaps afterwards you and I could play a game at the hip hog?"

"I dunno might have other things need doing and im one to gamble"

"life's a gamble flerna, just roll the dice and make a move" she smirked and left _huh she's right in a way _ jak came up behind me and cleared his throat making me jump "you ready to go"

"uh huh" I smirked as he mounted a parked three seated zoomer I clambered on and relaxed as we drove off as we did I felt as if someone was watching us but put that down to paranoia.

We got the hip hog without any trouble though I almost fell out when jak stopped "honestly these things need seatbelts" I chuckled as I got off and followed a smirking jak into the hip hog I decided after seeing Tess to follow but be silent until the right moment

Daxter of course jumped to the counter right in front of Tess

"hey sugar plum" he started and already jak was face palming "you new around here? Well what you got that's hot?" _3…2…1 "_wait I've seen you before, your with the underground" Tess looked panicked and put a finger on dax's mouth "sshhh im Tess, torn sent me to spy on Krew" dax sneaked a peak down Tess's cleavage as she spoke "play along and I may be able to get my hands on a few of Krew secrets"

"ooh I love undercover work baby but er, two can work better than one" jak rolled his eyes whilst I sat down and face palmed the counter as I was feeling a little dizzy again "let me help you out" he jumped down as Tess giggled I brought my head up and use my hand to support it "you ok?"

"yeah Im fine hey Tess"

"hey flerna how you holding up?"

"fine with these to keeping me out of trouble though more jak than dax" I pointed to jak as behind the counter was the sounds of dax trying a load of drinks _that cant be good for ottsels_

Jak chuckled as he leant forward to see what dax was drinking, of course Mr. big bone had to ruin it by floating his massive keister down.

"jak I need you and that talking rat to go around and pick a few collections for me"

Dax managed to climb up hiccupping all the way "hey five chins-hic- how's crimes"

"What's his problem eh?" Krew pointed as jak and I attempted to stifle our laughter

"Nothing im just fine-burp-mind your own business" he stumbled forward as I whispered to jak

"What on earths in those drinks?" he shrugged as dax fell over and started singing way off key

I couldn't help but laugh earning a disapproving look from Krew, yeah like I cared I just turned slightly and waved him off as I tried to calm down a bit

"listen I have six clients around town, who are about to make money drops for me, I need you to collect each money bag as fast as you can, take care of any guard that get curious hmm? Pick up a money bag too late and some townie –" I couldn't make out what he said over dax bad singing

"dryyyy you know what the trouble with you Krew? You got no vision, this place could be a real swinging joint, hop hig heaven with more dancing, more macking, more women, jak know what im talking about" he went of slurring that I couldn't help but smirk but Krew well he wasn't impressed

Just collect thirteen money bags, before they disappear and bring them back here if you lose even one bag then don't come back eh" Krew threatened as jak fought of a drunk daxter who tried to kiss him

"want me to come with? Or do I have to babysit the drunk furball?"

"you stay here, ill take dax you just take it easy I know you had one of you dizzy spells"

I pouted but didn't object he was right after all "ok jak ill meet you back here" jak nodded and left leaving me with Tess "he's cute" Tess commented"

"if you talking about jak yeah he is, a little rough round the edges but nice all the same" I turned to her on my seat and sighed not knowing that behind me someone was about to jump

"hey flerna!" she yelled as I almost fell off my seat I turned round to see iris laughing her head of at me

"hey iris not funny" I pouted as she sat down

"ah was two hey Tess"

"hey iris" Tess smiled

"could I get one rum and coke and a plain coke?" iris asked

"they have those here?"

"yep the drinks are the same" she mentioned but whispered the next part "but the food different"

"ah cool"

I looked at iris for a bit then asked the bugging question "ok how did you get that scar on you nose?"

"oh this thing? The pyramid marked all of us but the scars came up later on it marked you two flerna"

"it did?"

"yeah I saw it when rick and I carried you down, lift you top"

"what?"

"lift it" she demanded I sighed and did what I was told and looked down sure enough she was telling the truth three claw like marks on the right side of my belly"

"I didn't even noticed that there" I mentioned as I put I top down

Tess came with our drinks and iris paid we both sat in silence as I stared at the door waiting for jak to come back and try to answer the new question

_Why did it need to mark us?_

**Ok so we're getting more questions than answers here**

**Hopefully they'll be answered soon**


	5. found out

I waited for a few minutes at the bar hoping that they wouldn't take much longer, sighing I turned round on my stool and finished my drink. But it wasn't all bad iris was with me and rick came in a few minutes later after making me jump as well

I could tell that they were twins but had nothing in common, I found out that rick was a flirt whilst iris had no love bone in her body at least, that's what I thought, I chuckled as they got in yet another argument, Annoying Krew to no end which, to me, was a bonus.

After a few antagonising minutes jak finally came back with a money bag in hand, I smiled as he walked over not noticing how far down my hood fell in front of my face til I looked up as jak put the money bag on the counter, Krew hovered down behind him and smirked.

"hmm, quite the money collectors eh?" the trouble twins jumped round as Krew fanned himself to no end and pointed to an object he left on the counter next to them "here's a gun upgrade, now get out, all of you, I need my beauty nap" he called to all five of us but dax said what I was thinking

"Trust me brother there ain't enough hours in the day" I smirked as I could see Krew boiling but we left anyway didn't want to annoy the big guy any further

I came up to jak as did iris and rick "what are you guys doing?" I asked the twins as they turned to leave

"well iris and I just came of a mission so we're gonna hit the gun course then catch a few z's and who knows I might see that black beauty again" rick explained earning a gagging noise from iris who got a look from jak but I was more curious about the "black beauty" he mentioned

"who? you mean Mira?" rick nodded and I almost smirked he did look cute with her but I don't think she's the type to deal with flirts

_oh there I go jumping to conclusions I don't even know her_

I chuckled and waved the two of not noticing that jak was walking of too "ah hey jak wait up" I called as I ran to catch up with him.

We grabbed a zoomer and sped of to the hide out for our next mission and again I thought I was being watched by someone I looked round a couple of times outside the hide out entrance but there wasn't anyone there except for me jak and daxter,

"hey flerna you ok?"

"yeah just keep having the feeling that im being watched"

"ya just being paranoid toots"

"hmm maybe" I shook my head and followed the guys inside to where torn was waiting for us

"one of the barons mining operations under attack from the metalheads" he stated as he went round the table stroking the edge of it as if checking for dust

Jak didn't seem interested "that's not our problem" he stated pointed at himself as daxter jumped down

Torn of course didn't waste any time though "it is our problems when the foreman's one of the undergrounds best informants, his name is Vin and he's just valuable enough to save" _not to mention paranoid to no end_

I shook my head as he carried on "find the warp gate at the power station to travel to the strip mine, so you can rescue Vin's pathetic hide"

Dax of course wasn't happy "hey tattooed wonder, how come we get all the rubbish missions?" (A.N sorry I changed one word here cos I don't use those words or swear words at all soss)

Torn of course answered "because I. don't. Like. You" he stated poking dax until he fell over of the table onto the floor and simply wimped out

"fair enough"

"whatever deal the baron made with the metalheads, the cities eco's almost gone and time is running out if we don't get the kid back on the throne soon there may not be a city left to defend"

"hmm" I sighed keeping in the corner I knew how this would end and it annoyed me to death knowing that I couldn't tell them anything

Jak passed me as we went outside and outside again it was raining "man the weathers almost as gloomy as this city" I joked as I put my hand out to catch the rain looking up I thought I saw Mira on the roof watching us but put that down to a trick of the light or if she is probably didn't want anyone to know,

So I smiled not realising my hood fell of again til someone pulled it over my eyes almost knocking me over "argh ok who's the wise guy" I growled as I pulled the hood down a little so I could see, behind me was the culprit, rick "argh rick what was that for?" he just chuckled and handed me a note before looking up to the roof where Mira was

He stared for a few minutes and I could see Mira did too but wait was rick

Blushing?

I looked at his face for a minute and waved snapping him back into reality, I chuckled not realising that jak was still there waiting for me and stifling a chuckle

"Hey toots we going or what?"

I jumped and turned to daxter "oh right, coming" I called as I headed towards them stuffing the note into my pocket I jumped onto the zoomer as jak hit the ignition and headed to the power station.

We got there ok although jak once again ran someone over that someone being a kg guard "seriously those guys have a death wish" I commented as we got inside the power station, inside it was huge a round circular platform where we were standing surrounded by a whole load of monitors and keyboard all bathed in a blue light is enough to make anyone impressed believe me,

But we didn't stay as we headed to the portal on the opposite end of the room when jak got to it he stopped as I came up to it when I stopped I stared at the thing trust me it looked massive, and that it might hurt jak looked over to me and smirked but dax cut in before he could say anything

"never been through one of these huh toots?"

I shook my head a little embarrassed but jak just smirked and nudged me "it wont hurt kid"

I pouted when he said kid "I hate it when I get called that" he just chuckled at the face I pulled and stepped to one side "ill be right behind you"

"ok" I said nervously as I stared at the blue portal,

After a few minutes I gulped, closed my eyes and jumped into the warp gate,

Only to have a tingly sensation before landing on my head on the other side _guess I must've tripped_

I opened my eyes to see jak above me snickering as I was laying on the ground

I just pouted again "oh shut up it was my first time ok?" I defended as I got up and brushed the dust out of my hair as my hood once again fell of

Once my hair was clear I pulled up my hood and drew my pistol before looking around, huge dirt piles banked the dark eco pools trust my the whole place smelled like petrol fumes not to mention the only sounds there were the machinery grinding away at the earth and the odd sounds that I found that the metalheads made a low guttural growl that sounded like a cross between a wolfs growl and a crocs growl if you can tell the difference over at one side of the pit that we found ourselves in was a tatty building made from what looked like scrap

"my guess is that's where we'll find the guy" I pointed to the building as jak came up to me

"ok if it is how do we get to it" dax asked

I looked down and put my finger resting on my lip pretending to think but really I was recalling how I did it in the game back home, I looked up and pointed to the conveyer belt that was carrying the boxes of dirt round "we can always catch a lift" I suggested

"ok and how exactly do we get up there?" dax proclaimed

I wasn't listening as I was already heading to where we needed to be but was trying to look like I didn't know,

I didn't take a few steps before metalhead scorpions came out of the ground in front of me, I didn't stop to think instead I just started shooting, jak caught up with me and joined in, after we took down three of the things I spotted three of those I think were called grunt metal heads coming over one of the mounts I didn't bother to warn jak as I started to take them out.

After they were gone we were again attacked this time by a wasp like metalhead that I think was called a metal jacket its started to shoot at us after screeching one of its shot almost hit me if jak didn't get it there and then "thanks jak"

"just making sure that pretty face of yours doesn't get ruined toots" dax answered

I just smirked "gee thanks dax" I replied sarcastically didn't know why just did

We got further but not by much as we reach a conveyer belt but were ambushed by grunts and those scorpion metalheads, I stood on the conveyer belt and kept shooting til I reached the end, jak caught up with me as I did after stocking up on the dark eco and skull gems "man they just don't know when to quit do they?" I panted as we finally had time to catch our breath

"makes it all the more interesting" jak replied panting as well

I stood straight and carried on walking wanting to get out of here as this place was certainly giving me the creeps, but I thought I saw a puzzling look on jak's face as he looked at me and it kind of made me feel uncomfortable.

I turned the corner taking out more grunts as but of course jak got more than I did but I didn't care I was more worried on what was coming up as I started up the conveyer belt ramp

_here's where timing and good jumping comes in_ I sighed and realised I had the easy bike stuff lately none of the exploring jumping stuff which I need in order to survive here

As I followed jak up the ramp I tripped and was about to land on my face if it was for jak catching me inches away from it "you ok?" he asked almost chuckling

"Yeah just have a lot on my mind, sorry" I shrugged as I carried on

We reached the top of the ramp and did a u-turn after taking out the lone grunt, going up the other ramp that was a conveyer belt as well I was greeted by three more grunts I sighed _these thing are starting to get on my nerves_

I sighed and was about to shoot when jak took them out before I had the chance, he looked to me as if something was bugging him

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Yeah right you don't just look at people like that for nothing jak, what bugging you?"

"how did you know to go here?"

_Shoot I was not expecting that_ I chuckled nervously thinking of an answer fast "well, I just thought if we followed the cables round we might find somewhere we could jump on from" I chuckled trying to cover my lie but I felt horrible I hated lying to them but I have no choice

He just looked at me for a few seconds before heading towards the crate line he was about to jump on when I saw a metal jacket hover down about to shoot at him taking aim quickly I shot it down before it could as jak jumped over, he turned round and smirked "nice shot flerna now lets go"

I smiled and holstered my own pistol thinking that I might need to hands for this, after taking a run up I jumped but for some reason I didn't want to land I felt like I wanted to stay in the air, but that feeling was briefly lived as I came down again just landing on the crate where jak was almost landing on top of him though.

"oops sorry jak" I laughed as I stood up but before anything else was said two more metal jackets flew and shot at us but were taken care of quickly as we jumped onto the other platform and taking care of the grunt and scorpion that were guarding the entrance.

"that the last of them?"

"think so"

"good" I panted "almost out of ammo" I leant over and caught my breath before heading to where jak was about to open the door

"I hope we're in time" lie but eh

Jak smirked and pressed the red button to open the door as dax stood next to him _honestly, why is it always the red ones?_

The door opened like a sci-fi one, but before jak and dax could get a foot in shots came out as the grey haired brown skin guy started screaming and blasting us, forcing us to take cover on the other side of the wall

"argh stay back" he yelled

"do something jak, this guys crazy" dax yelled

I held back the urge to hit him as I was standing next to him "he's got the right to be dax he just came out of a metalhead attack" I explained

"true" dax agreed pointing his finger in front of him going down to the ground

"hey are you Vin, we're here to help, torn sent us" jak called in

But Vin kept shooting "stay back"

Jak was getting annoyed now "look if we were here to kill you wouldn't be talking right now" he reasoned

I just smirked as jak put a finger to his lips and the grey haired engineer came out of his hidey hole "oh right, oh thank goodness, so where, where's the army" he asked a little disappointed

Dax of course had to answer "uh we're it" he explained I just face palmed and stifled a chuckled but it came out as a snort

"what just you three? What do they think im worth?"

"im beginning to wonder that myself" jak agreed as he stroked his goatee

"well more valuable than me Vin if it makes you feel any better" I confessed

_Yep low self value I am such a twit_ I mentally slapped myself but in a ways it was true

_if I die things go on as normal if Vin dies all of haven might too well if he died before he was supposed to_ I felt hurt as I thought that and guilty I mean I know he was gonna die yet I thought about it like it was nothing some friend ill be

"if you want you can stay here and be metal meat, but daxter flerna and I are leaving before those monster get back" Vin didn't need telling twice as he shot out the door to jak's side keeping watch on everything as we walked to the warp gate jak and dax went in first as Vin walked backwards into it

"go on ill be right behind you" I smiled as he tripped into it

I sighed and jumped into the gate and once again landed on my head had my eyes open too

Tell you one thing going through those things is seriously weird I got up afterwards and saw jak and dax standing behind Vin as he examined the monitors making sure everything's working although I knew what he looked like I still got a good look at him grey blown back hair white coloured shirt under brown dungarees or whatever you call them red goggles that stayed on by them selves with no straps and fingerless brown gloves, still, I kinda thought he was sweet, a little nutty but, sweet

"hey I wanna thank you guys for saving my butt out there at the strip mine"

"and we like to thank you, for being such a bad shot"

"daxter"

"uh sorry about that guys" he turned to jak and dax not looking at me at all still talking as he typed key without looking with one hand "im a bit jumpy theses days" he put both hands behind his back like a little kid _ just how old is this guy_

"jumpy we haven't noticed" dax commented sarcastically "ARGH A METALHEAD RIGHT BEHIND YOU" he screamed

Making poor vin jump out of his wits with his back to the console he looked left and right before he calmed down and fell down

"just kidding nice reaction time though" dax confessed as he walked passed I shook my head _honestly I don't know how jak puts up with him sometimes_

Vin of course wasn't pleased "not funny" he demanded as jak chuckled as well and I must admit I was kinda snickering as well before jak pulled a face that made him look like he was whistling

"those metalheads have been attacking our mining operations and we're running out of eco, eco power keep the city shields up and if the shield drops well, we can all kiss our butts goodbye" he explained but jak of course felt confident

"ive got a few surprises for those metalheads"

"you got to keep the shield walls up until the shadow figures out what to do" vin butted in as I noticed dax staring too close to one of the displays that was flashing next to me

"my readings show a drop of eco flow at the drill platform, probably some metalhead eggs sucking away power"

"greedy at birth huh?" I commented quietly but Vin didn't hear me as dax also fell over from dizziness and started to walk over to jak like a drunk

"use the warp gate, go to the platform and destroy any metalhead eggs you find"

Dax stopped between them trying to keep his balance but failed as he fell over resulting with bursting out laughing "sorry just daxter's face…hahahaa" I apologised but soon stopped when I heard a scream again it came from Vin

"what?" I chuckled still trying to stop myself laughing Vin just panted and fell over while jak coughed to me

"hood"

"what about it" I asked as I reached for it only to realise that it wasn't on it fell of again blushing I scrambled to grabbed it and pulled it over my head

"oops sorry Vin I uh didn't mean to creep you out haha its just im not from haven and well people who are born where im from all have the same kind of ears as me so uh its normal" I rubbed the back of my head as I explained

jak just face palmed and I believe he was chuckling

Vin finally recovered and stood up looking at me not with fear anymore but with fascination and came over to me "uh may I uh could you put your hood down for a sec?" he stuttered

I nodded and did just that and turned my head slightly guessing he wanted to study my ears weird but understandable better him than the kg scientists

What I didn't expect was him pulling out a strand of hair "ow why'd you do that for" I called as I rubbed my head but didn't get an answer as Vin was standing by a console doing, something

jak just shrugged at me and motioned me to follow as he jumped through I followed I gotta admit although they were weird they are really fun as I came out I didn't land on my head this time instead I landed on my bottom.

"ow" I moaned and stood up, I took in where about we were as jak was standing at the ledge of the thing I edged forwards but felt ill "whoa not good"

"scare of height toots" dax quipped seeing the fear in my face

"uh a little mainly man made heights and heights with no railings" I confessed yeah I was definitely scared "that sort of thing happens when a bully tries to push you of the roof of the school four stories high" I shrugged

I looked to the platform where the turrets were supposed to be and saw a bunch of small metalheads there with some kind of blade spinning round its middle, I remembered their name just because it reminded me of a Japanese blade name, Ginsu.

I jumped down to the platform taking them out before jak ran to the next taking out the ones on that ledge, once those were gone we headed to the boxes of ammo on the other side and stocked up as we did I spotted the eggs clung onto the edge.

Jak headed to the metal cage that held the lift in the middle I walked onto the lift as well not wanting to be left behind, once I did the railings were released and the lift raised up to the higher level where the turret was perched on the corner

"you take the turret ill cover you" jak ordered to my surprise

"you sure?"

"hey you might be a good shot but your not that good best leave the metalheads to me you shoot the eggs"

"Gee thanks" I pouted but I got it he was such a better shot than I was

Plus id rather take out eggs than those flying metalheads any day, I got into the turret trying my best not to look down into the abyss, as soon as I strapped myself in the turret activated itself and as if someone rang the dinner bell as a whole bunch of wasps came up honestly I think that they should called the metal jacket wasps and these things something else

"ok party time" I said to myself as jak immediately started to shoot the guys down as I got to pest control

Shooting the eggs as fast as I could knowing that the metalheads would leave us alone once I do but once I got to the final batch of them a metalhead got in my way but after shooting it down I was free to get rid of the eggs that were clinging to the wall that was blocking our path

Once the final egg was gone the wall seemed to have exploded opening a pathway "not my fault" I yelled as I got out of the turret seeing jak's face

"sure whatever you say toots" dax quipped as jak went back to the lift I leapt out as well and joined him

Letting the lift bring us to the lower level waiting for the rails to recede before carrying on climbing up the ledges to reach the hole in the wall that I made, once up the ramp I drew my pistol seeing the metalhead that was waiting for us, I think it was called a stalker or something like that

Never mind anyway no sooner did we see that it shot at us making us take cover "whoa" jak yelled as he got to one side, the shot three times before putting its shield up

"shoot now we cant kill it" dax complained but I remembered something and so far my knowledge seemed to be quite useful so I psst jak and he looked over to me

"it cant shoot through its shield, it has to put it down in order to shoot"

"yeah so?"

"ill be a decoy and get it to shoot me and you take it out" I instructed

Jak nodded and I stepped out but that was enough to get its attention as I immediately got shot at again but not before jak took the shot and hit it squarely in the chest "phew not again" I stated after dodging the shot the stalker managed to get out before I was taken out

After coming out of the doorway that led to the back of the platform we were again attacked by those Ginsu's after taking out about seven of them we looked round for a way to get to the next turret

"so were to now" dax asked not noticing that I was already climbing up onto some storage crates

"you guys coming or not?" I called as I got to the platform near the walkway that shot out fire for some reason

"your gonna hurt yourself" jak stated crossing his arms

I just shook me head and waited for the fire to die down before running across it didn't help that jak was now watching me from the ground

After looking at the gap between the platform I was on and the catwalk I took a small walk back before doing a run and jump landing on the catwalk and ran straight into the wall supporting it.

After catching my breath I looked over to where jak was standing and stuck my tongue out at him as if to say I told you so

He just shook his head and climbed up himself doing what I did but without stopping or running into the wall smirking at me before heading of over the next flame pit I followed closely after just barely missing getting singed by it, jak of course wasted no time in hitting the lever to raise a platform so we could get to the higher level of the catwalk

On up onto the ledge we leapt over to the conveyer belt ramp that was determined to throw us back from where we came doesn't help with more Ginsu blocking our way, jak got them as I was having trouble getting to the bottom

Once those were gone and I finally got of the conveyer belt jak hit another switch that led to the platform with more Ginsu he took those out as he jumped as I followed behind as usual

I noticed as we got to a narrow walkway that a metalhead wasp was hovering around waiting to take us out "uh jak" I whispered

"I see him" jak replied but carried on not bothering to try to take it out

As we stepped onto the walkway it started to shoot not at us but at the bridge making it shake a little as it put a hole in the thing and making me look down and freezing up "flerna?" I heard jak call concerned next thing I knew he held out a hand to me to guide me over,

Gratefully I took it as he led me over quickly to the other side, once over and taken care of even more Ginsu I sighed "thanks jak"

"don't worry" he mentioned as I looked up and saw him smirking at me

Before noticing that he been treating a bit like a sister lately, smiling we both went over to the elevator and I pushed jak over to the turret "I took it last time you do it this time" I reasoned

Jak smirked and got in dax more than happy to stay on his shoulder as I stood near the turret ready to start blasting any wasps that got close

And again they started coming as soon as jak was in the turret taking out as many as I could I realised that they took more hits from my pistol than they did from the turrets as again I was low by the time I got them all jak was almost done with the eggs too but I was exhausted that I almost fell over as the lift once again lowered us only to be surrounded by a couple of Ginsu's

But those were easily taken out by jak before we headed up the crates of eco to the hole that this time jak made where once again a stalker waited for us but this time jak didn't bother waiting,

As soon as the stalker lowered its shield to shoot jak instantly shot it down clearing the way letting us through

I stopped as I remembered my old hated enemy retracting platforms "you cross first jak I don't trust those things" I mentioned trying to keep my cover as much as I could

Jak nodded and made the first jump before leaping again onto the pole just before the ledge dropped down, dax who was clinging on jak's shoulder plate whistled "good call there toots" he called back as jak repeated the process til he was over but waited at the other side for me

I froze _ok ive never done this before and now my life depends on it_ I looked up to jak who looked back noticing the fear in my face and nodded as if to silently say that I could do this

I waited til the platforms decided to come back up before taking a deep breath, and leaping of the somewhat solid ledge onto the platform I didn't even stop to think before my feet left that platform hurtling me over to the bar that although creaked a bit took my weight no problem.

Trying my best to not look down I started to swing my weight so that I landed on the next platform when I let go reaching the next ledge I didn't waste any time in getting to the next pole, once I got there I could honestly have thought that I saw jak smiling,

After catching my breath again I threw myself off the pole onto the last two platforms to where jak was waiting at the other end, I gotta say once I was over I was seriously exhausted but I couldn't take a breather because of four Ginsu's came at us

_Im really starting to hate these things_ I sighed and shot at them half heartedly getting each one no problem but I wasn't interested I just wanted to stop and rest a bit

"hey flerna you ok?" jak nudged me in the side as he spoke

"hmm? Yeah just getting annoyed with these things that all" I sighed as we headed to the next elevator "how many of these things are there anyway?"

"hopefully this will be the last one" jak replied as he pushed towards the turret

I got his message and sighed _I know I wanted to sit down but this was not what I meant_ I buckled myself in and started once again to do pest control as jak covered my back

I turned the turret to get some of the eggs when dax climbed over to my shoulder almost getting thrown off in the process I didn't mind as long as he didn't get in my line of sight so I could shoot he was fine there.

Just a few more to go and jak had already taken down the rest of the wasps that were coming at us. I just had to get rid of those eggs that latched themselves on to the main crane.

As soon as I got the last on the top part of it broke off and fell lodging itself between the lower walkway and making a hole in the opposite wall "sure don't make cranes like they used to" I joked

Vin's voice came out through jak comm. unit though unlike the games comm.. unit's this one stayed in jak's hand and was smaller like a phone except with two antenna and the lens and speaker but still it didn't float around and wasn't huge "you've destroyed the last of the metalhead eggs!" he cheered "that should give us a little more eco for the city, good work"

"finally a thank you" I mentioned as we headed back to the elevator,

Once down we headed for the makeshift bridge I ended up making but not before taking out two more Ginsu's

Heading up I was getting a little nervous but swallowed my fear as I saw the warp gate at the top jak was in front of me but waited till I got to the top before jumping through, I did the same this time I finally landed on my feet silently cheering I straightened up and followed jak out to the industrial zone

Once out I stuffed my hands in my pockets feeling the note I put in there earlier. I stopped a little behind jak and pulled it out the thing was crumpled but I straightened it out to read it, thankfully three years didn't make them forget how to write in English

"_meet us on the hideout roof at sunset we got some things to talk about with you and you must come alone_

_Signed rick"_

_Huh what thing is he on about? Oh well best go over now and wait_ I looked up to see that the sky had cleared again and it was close to sunset

"um jak rick wants to meet me over on the roof at sunset so is it ok if I head there now" I asked quietly trying not to make it sound like I was trying to get away from them

"sure we're gonna head to the gun course and get some practice we'll see you in a few hours"

"cool" I nodded and left grabbing a zoomer as soon as I got of the pedestrian ramp and heading to the hideout doing my best not to run into any kg guards on my way.

I stopped the zoomer in one of the alleyways a little ways off from the hideout in order to not arouse suspicion getting off I though I saw Errol pass the opening so I hid waiting for him to go pass but he wasn't limping and I knew he must have healed it _speaking of which is he still angry at me? Probably that psycho_ waiting to make sure that he was gone I got out of my hidie hole

Only to be tackled by another guy into the wall "ow" I cried before opening my eyes to see my attacker when I did I was certainly surprised by the guy who had me pinned against the wall

A boy about my age and height wearing a black hoodie with metal plating strapped onto his arms his face was mostly covered by a scarlet mask cloth and his right eye was covered my orangey gold hair but his other brown eye was staring at my in great anger his hands as far I could see had an archers strap on them under red cloth wrapped round both wrists, his legs were covered by normal jeans and on his belt he had a holster that held a knife his trainers were normal too , all in all he screamed the fact that he was from my world

"you shouldn't be here" he hissed at me before letting me down

"yeah tell me something I don't know" I gasped as I held my neck that he had his arm across

The kid looked at me for a few seconds and I realised this guy was the one following me "why did you tail me?" I asked calmly, though out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Mira pass the alleyway after stopping to watch us

The kid however just turned "not important, just don't mess things up" he stated

"don't remind me" I groaned as I put my hands on my hips "what your name anyway?"

The kid didn't answer "look im not gonna tell ok I just want to know your name so I don't have to refer to you as kid ok besides after talking me into the wall I think it's the least you can do" I threw my hand up and down

Finally the kid spoke "Itzal Chou" he stated

"what you Japanese?"

"No my grandfather though is now you"

"me what oh um everyone just call me flerna here but uh my real names Hannah nova" I giggled noticing that Mira was now leaving at least I hoped it was Mira

I turned as Itzal also turned the opposite way and left running away

I carried on my way and headed up to the roof to find rick and iris waiting for me

"Sorry im late guys?"

"Eh no problem flern"

"Before you guys say anything else I think you should know my real name its Hannah nova" I panted as I got to them I just wanted my friends to know my real name before I forget it

Its weird to be known by another name by your closest friends, both the twins nodded and sat down I joined them crossing my legs as I did so

"so what's up?"

"ok so you know we referred to there being others?"

"uh huh"

"well us included there's about six of us around"

"yeah I met one called Itzal"

"oh so the lone wolf's shown you his face haha yeah he's been tailing each of us ever since he got here keeping out of sight as much as he could making sure we don't mess things up"

"so be sure to be seeing a lot of him around" iris laughed out

"gee thanks, and the others?"

"well one other boy and another girl, the girl tends to hang around the market place a lot the boy neh he comes and goes a lot" rick explained before sighing

"ok we didn't call you here to tell you about our little group" I nodded to show I was listening but I thought I heard someone climbing up the ladder but ducking down again or slipped I don't know I didn't see

"so why then?" I asked

"how much of the story do you know?" iris asked bluntly

I understood why so I crossed my arms and looked up "well I've played the first game where dax first fell into the dark eco, I've played daxter where he has that bug zapping job, jak 2 which is current events, hmmm when I think about it I've played all of them" I confessed trying to ignore the noises behind me

But it didn't work as rick looked up in shock and blushed "uh oh"

"what?" I asked before realising

"I just blew it to someone didn't I?" I face palmed as I saw iris nod slowly

"who?" I asked

"m-Mira?" rick asked as he slowly stood up blushing again

I looked behind me and sure enough Mira was standing there shocked and again I face palmed

**Can anyone say busted? Lol **

**Any way I don't own jak and daxter naughty dog do**

**And thedancingblade owns Mira archeron**

**I only own flerna, rick, iris and introducing Itzal**

**Ok now off to do the next chapter XD7**


	6. down a hole

**I don't own jak and daxter naughty dog does**

**And the dancing blade own mira**

**Chapter 6**

"Mira?" I asked

She was just standing there not moving at all with a look of shock on her face, rick walked up to Mira and spoke quietly to her "Mira listen we can explain but only if you promise to keep it a secret ok?"

He shook his hands slightly in order to make his point, Mira still simply stood there watching us as if we were animals before walking up to me, I stood up and looked at her expecting a slap or something violent, clenching my fists I stood there my face blank as it always went whenever I was about to be bullied, the only way you could tell my fear was by my eyes, those always portrayed it.

Mira stared at me for a few moments before letting a smile grace her face and nodded "I promise"

She chuckled before playfully punching me in the arm "now start explaining"

I laughed _at least she didn't punch me in the face_ but I couldn't say anything before iris gasped

"I knew I heard your name before flerna"

"Huh?" I asked as she turned round

"You said your real name was Hannah nova right?"

"Yeah"

"well back at my old school back home there were stories of a girl who got beat up daily for liking other stuff from her classmates but didn't complain or cry from it just took the beatings even for others too didn't even have a single friend to comfort her for the entire four years"

"And so?" I asked I knew they were talking about me but it was strange how others saw me

"Well everyone knew your name but I pictured you well"

"A little more bruised" rick finished

"Surprising what a little green eco can do" I smiled and crossed my arms over my head

The twins chuckled as I smiled also but realised that Mira was with us so I turned round to talk to her but got interrupted again

"yo toots you still up there?"

"argh bad timing" I sighed and looked to the twins "you two take care of this I'll go see what the furball wants"

I walked over whilst hearing iris chuckle I leant over to look down trying not to let my fear get to me I leant over and saw jak and dax waiting for me at the ground "what?" I called

"You finished up there?" jak called up this time I looked back seeing rick and iris explaining our predicament to Mira rick was once again blushing

_Seems to have feelings for Mira_ I thought before shaking my head

And launched myself over the ledge holding onto the rail of the ladder sliding down it I became more appreciative of my gloves as I reached the bottom "what's up?" I asked as jak headed into the hideout

I shrugged and followed glancing upwards as I did so to see Mira coming to the ladder

Once inside I saw torn looking at some of his maps and noticed the lamp was swinging _oh boy here we go_ I smirked and walked over behind jak who was standing by torn with daxter on the table pulling faces every time the light shone on him _random much_

"one of my old guard comrade was sent to the pumping station, theres been no word from the patrol and after what you guys ran into out there im afraid she might need some help"

"did you say she?" jak asked surprised

"don't even think about it" torn threatened

"think what?" I asked innocently honestly I never got why he said that

But of course torn didn't answer instead he grabbed the light causing dax to jump "stop that! This is serious you moron" he retreated and I sighed

Jak was a about to backslap him when dax did kung fu motions and yells so jak stopped short still threatening him "that's right don't mess with the sugar" jak rolled his eyes

Seeing as I was behind dax I had to take this opportunity and I did, I slapped dax round the back of his head gently so he didn't fall over but enough for him to feel it as he gave me an evil look rubbing the back of his head I just shrugged as he turned his attention back to torn

"this friend of mine has helped the underground many times before, go back to the pumping station and take a look around, render assistance if needed, now get your squirrely butt out of here"

Torn mainly directed that at daxter who retaliated by blowing a raspberry behind his back only to be grabbed by jak by the scruff of his neck I just shook my head "daxter what are you on anyway" I commented looking at him as we headed out dax just smiled and shrugged and I once again shook my head "random furball" I murmured but I was sure he still heard me but ignored it as we got onto a hover car that looked like two zoomers welded together.

As we got on I thought I saw Itzal standing near the door to the hideout and the twin about to come down from the roof with Mira behind them. But I couldn't ask them anything as we were already on our way towards the airlock to the pumping station

I just leant back in my seat wondering about how other things until we reached the water slums and the airlock out.

Jak lowered the hover car letting me of first before leaping of himself landing nicely next to me as I turned to head in

Jak came in just as the door started to close I stayed quiet waiting for the second pair of door to hurry up and let us out cos to be honest I was anxious to meet her

_I wonder if she'll tolerate me_ I looked down as the door opened to let us out I saw that a piece of debris was in our way and that a large metalhead the one we hunted last time I think its called a spyder gunner?

Anyway there was one right behind what I think was cover but jak immediately ran to the thing and started shooting at it , the syder gunner just kept side stepping and shooting at jak I ran out and shot it in the back

What happened next even I was surprised by, I just kept running at it til I was a few feet away and leapt up doing a flip before hurling my foot down hitting it in the head, then took my pistol shot it there and then before back flipping back and shooting it again this time in the chest the whole event was over in a moment and the metalhead fell immediately afterwards.

I just stood there panting but for some reason I felt good not tired at all _how did I just do that? All I know was that I needed to get it away from jak but I could never do flips much less at that skill_

I looked behind me to where jak stood he was smirking whilst dax's mouth was open "you been holding out on us" jak simply stated

I smiled and went over to him "to be honest til that moment I couldn't even jump that high"

"Then how did you?"

I shrugged "you got me dax"

We proceeded to head to the pumps that would take us up this time though I got up no problem and before jak so this time I was aloud to take out the two fodders at least that I think they were called

Any way I took them out as jak came up "well which way should we go?" jak asked as soon as he got to me

"and your asking me why?" I asked

"you seem to know where to go all the time and you've never looked at the map on your comm.. unit once"

"there's a map on this thing?" I asked as I got mine out when I realised one thing

It was purple and white again like the hover board and the letter were still in precursor that I couldn't even read which doesn't help

Jak chuckled at me "never had one then?"

"no iris gave it to me before she joined up along with a belonging of mine that I dropped and a security pass"

"which is why you were able to come with us to the hip hog right toots?" dax added

I just nodded and turned round to the route we took when we were here with sig "I think we should head this way" I suggested and went of getting to cover before a juice goon spotted me, didn't have to hide long though as jak as usual rushed in and got it and the other one that was hiding

"show-off" I murmured as I came out

Jak did what he usually did with the metalheads but I noticed that he didn't take any eco _probably full_ as I thought that I noticed that his eyes had a look of trying to hold something back before remembering something "_didn't you black out?"_

"_not really?"_

_He must not be able fully control dark but can keep him back for now_

I looked down as I followed him _he must really be in a lot of pain right now_

I didn't even notice him taking out a group of fodders and juice goons on one of the beaches

Jak just turned to me as we reached the pipes "hey flerna you ok?" he called as I reached him

I looked up and nodded not realising that I looked sad "you sure flerna?"

But before I could answer I felt a slight weight on my sholder looking to one side I saw dax had switched from jak to me "hey flip that frown toots, doesn't suit you"

"sorry, if im a burden"

"why are you so sullen all of a sudden flern" dax actually sounded concerned this time

"its just you guys have to put up with me and im slowing you down"

"your so not toots" dax flipped my hood down as he reassured me

"hmm how can you be sure?"

"because if we didn't want you around toots, jak and I would've ditched you by now"

"fair point"

"why are you really moping flerna?" jak butted in I looked up in surprised as jak jumped down _how did he know I was lying?_

I looked down again "I am telling the truth but that's not the only reason jak, I was a little worried about you that's all but I thought I might sound stupid"

"why, that's what friend do?" dax replied

"well in case you havent noticed im still new to the whole friends thing"

"so's jak with the talking thing" dax added I felt myself cheer up a bit enough to make a smile appear on my face but pulled my hood up before we carried on down that route til we got to the island part you know the part where the routes cut up into little island surrounded by a liquid or something?

Well anyway we climbed down to where it forked and looked down both ways, well jak did I just jumped over to the turning platform in the shape of gears and started to climb up them whilst trying to keep my line right, trust me that's hard to do when your on rotating gears

Jak followed me closely, catching up once I made it to the ledge to wherever we needed to go but instead of following it round I jumped onto the next set of pistons and head to the higher ledges

Jak soon followed after spotting me up here as I spotted two spyder gunners and a juice goon heading for us I immediately started after the juice goon as jak used his red gun to take out the gunners

Though jak cheated by shooting both gunners blowing them back so one of them fell of the cliff, I had already got rid of the goon so I decided to help jak out with the gunner leading to another goon creeping up on us but was taken down quickly

As we carried up the route I saw where we needed to go and slowed my pace as jak did the same dax jumped of and moaned "hey what the heck are we doing, risking our lives to rescue some old crimson guard hag anyway?" he yelled as he went round us jak however was more interested in the crashed hellcat and the podium in front of it I just went closer to the cliff face watching for the metalheads

Dax jus knelt down and brought one leg up to scratch the side of his face like a dog "she's probably got more facial hair than me" he quipped as jak looked round a little before

A woman with red dreadlocks and crimson guard looking suit dropped down behind jak and got him in a hold with a gun to his neck, I turned round but didn't raise my gun

"who the heck are you three?"

Dax of course perked up and smiled "hmmm I do love a woman in uniform, wann bark some orders at me? Woof, woof," he jumped up to Ashlein with his next line landing on jak shoulder but it looked like jak just wanted Ashlein to let go "im your soldier on the front line of love" he jumped back down but Ashlein just looked grossed out

"waiter fox-hole for two"

Ok so even I was getting annoyed all dax called me was toots and I put up with it cos he didn't bother calling my real name or my other name unless he was serious or concerned but come on to get this worked up on Ashlein who he was making fun of earlier he was being seriously random right now

"keep talking and I'll raise your voice a couple of octaves" Ashlein threatened whilst she let go of jak and pointed her gun towards daxter

"easy, torn asked us the help you"

"I don't need help" Ashlein declined as she almost holstered her gun but not before spotting the metalheads coming "but you might, you've got company" I was too close to the cliff so I didn't see them heading our way so I sprinted to a spot where I wouldn't get jumped on by those things

But I was too late as one was heading straight to me, I pulled out my pistol but of all the times, this time I found out I ran out of ammo and had no choice but to jump out of the way of the gunner before it landed on me

I got out in a split second from it but fell over backwards again, I looked round quickly but ashlien had her hands full and daxter was no use hiding in the bushes

_Wait if dax is hiding then where's?_

My question was answered by a roar that sounded right behind me.

I looked upwards just in time to see dark charging into the creature above me but this time I could not see any sign of jak in there mind you he was moving fast taking out three of them before turning back to me

I froze still hoping that jak was still in some control cos if he wasn't I was certainly in a lot of trouble,

Dark just stayed there staring straight at me before jerking his head as if he spotted something and charged at me again he was almost at me when I felt something hot graze my arm but he didn't go for me in an attack nope he picked me up by the arm and dragged me to the hellcat

I didn't know what was going on but as he put me down I tried to move my arm, but winced as pain shot through I retracted my arm to see a bullet wound on the upper half tearing straight through the fabric

I looked down at it wincing in pain, until dark took it and had a look at the wound the dark eco on his skin stung my wound a little but it didn't hurt me otherwise, I was more concerned about jak,

I looked up at his face as he examined the wound before looking up at me as if he never met me before, I kept my face blank but I couldn't stop my eyes watering from the pain of that wound as it seriously hurt

"man those guys really know how to hurt someone" I gasped out when I realised that jak or dark was actually trying to cut of the blood long enough for it to stop bleeding and clot up

"thanks jak" I sighed as he let go but my arm still hurt jak though still looked at me before going off to get rid of the other metalheads

I watched him leaping up and curl his hand into a fist above him, I hid I knew what he was about to do and hoped that I was out of range, next thing I knew I heard a boom and then nothing so I looked over the metalhead to see jak turn back to his usual self dax also immediately headed to jak's shoulder

I came out of my hiding place and ran up to jak grabbing his arm when I reached him "jak you ok?"

"I think so, what happened I sorta"

"blacked out?" I finished and he nodded

"dark took over and took out the metalhead that was about to tear me up like paper then got me out of the open as I got hurt and I was out of ammo" I explained and jak sighed in relief

I smiled "jak, don't worry for some reason, I don't think dark would never hurt me" but jak looked away and walked over to the hellcat dax of course jumped down and spoke up

"watching you take care of those metalheads was uh, pretty exciting, wasn't it sugar" he rubbed his fingers together as Ashlein started the hellcat blowing him away from the thing

"hey, sweet stripes, give me them digits so I can look you up sometime we'll party hard, big city style" he yelled but I still looked over at jak who seemed like he was still in pain

"tell torn baron praxis is planning something big I think it has to do with that symbol" she pointed to the podium but I knew exactly what he's planning so I looked down instead

"what is it?" jak yelled in order to be heard over the hellcat engines

"it's the seal of the house of mar, the founder of haven city we're being sent out on suicide missions to locate artefact from the time of his rule"

"well, seeds of the future lie buried in the past" I commented but held in a chuckle as I used a line from a TV show I used to watch

"if curiosity's worth dying for you can ask the blind old soothsayer in the bazaar named onin she might know something about all this" Ashlein continued as she prepped her ride home

"here's my bazaar access security pass" she tossed the thing from her top to jak who caught it no problem

"your names Ashlein huh?"

"where have you been living?" she asked as she drove off

"wow what a woman" dax mentioned and growled

I just shook my head and looked over to jak again "what's wrong jak?" I sighed

Jak didn't answer until a few minutes later "its just, you talk as if me and my darker self were different people"

"yeah well I know your not a monster and I thought that darker self was another mind in your body but"

"it's not"

"ok im confused" jak looked away and sighed

"when I saw that metalhead attack you and your gun didn't shoot I got really mad and I blacked out all I thought about was getting you out of harms way" I grabbed his arm to get his attention and smiled

"well if anything else I still don't think you're a monster anyone who does, has a screw loose though next time you try to stop my wounds bleeding don't grab me so tightly ok?" I giggled and let go of his arm as we started to walk back but I thought I saw a flash of purple hair hiding behind one of the trees

I just ignored it and followed jak down to the city grabbing a hover car and started to head to the bazaar though dax directed us most of the way as he looked at the map on jak's comm. Unit, I just yawned and relaxed untill we got to a part where we couldn't drive the hover car any further and dismounted carrying on into the bazaar on foot

"ok I think we need to head to a dead end of this place" I suggested and started to walk

We walked for a little bit but the sun had gone down recently so now everything was in the moonlight and the lights that came from the shops that lined the paths of the bazaar despite the time there were still people out

I was about to turn a corner when I was ran into by someone who fell backwards

"ow" she moaned as she sat up

The girl wore a hooded green dress over jean and a black jumper with beige leg covers over her jeans and trainers and fingerless glove and recoil arm guards on her arms (well duh) on her dress was a belt holding a pouch on one side, the girl had her hood up but I could still see that she had green playful eyes, amber hair that was purple in one place in her fringe and that her fringe was held out of the way by a pink flower clip I also noticed that she had a locket with a green upside down triangle on it

"hey you ok?" I asked as I leant forward and offered my hand

"yes i-im sorry I didn't look where I was going" she apologised and stood up

"hey its ok" I smiled noticing that this girl was probably the girl rick and iris was talking about earlier

"Im flerna by the way"

"Im jerry nice to meet you flerna-san" she smiled back I just laughed a little before noticing jak was carrying on

"I gotta go Jer but I'll see you around k?"

"Ok flerna-san" she smiled and ran off I smiled too and caught up to jak afterwards

"Couldn't you have waited" I growled but jak didn't answer cos well, we were already at the dead end where Onin's tent was

"well at least its not hard to miss" I murmured as jak headed inside I followed soon after

Once we were inside jak and dax looked around but my eyes were fix on the elder in the centre of the tent

"cool check out all the dead stuff" dax commented as he poked a creature the had red feathers on it's body but had a monkeys face

But monkey face bit dax's finger as he did so "touch the goods again, rat boy and rawk you'll be counting with your toes"

I smirked but stayed back as the monkaw flew over to the basket on Onin's head "I am pecker"

Me jak and dax couldn't help but chuckle "yes, yes I know my mother she was very vindictive" he tapped his feathered fingers together in a thoughtful way "I am Onin's interpreter" he explained and bowed as Onin woke up and clapped her hand together making them glow blue and started making signs with them as pecker translated them

"Onin welcomes you, blah, blah, blah, blah the usual mornings, salutations, she's says it is good to see you again jak"

"but we've never met before" jak crossed his arms

"before, after it is all the same"

"oh, oh let me try" dax butted in

I just shook my head as he tried to interpret onin

"she want a? she want a yakkow bone, a yakkow bladder, no I got it for many moons she has waited for a juice pop? A jewel shop?" I just smirked but kept out of sight as pecker simply tapped the basket in annoyance I can't blame him

"oh, oh I know, she's got a hairball, a hair lip a hairy chest" pecker decided to fly over and I thought that he could see me so I came out a little and stood next to jak

"Close, but no! Onin says you seek answers rawk about tomb of mar"

"so what do we need to know?"

"she's going on and on about mystical energy channels, evil curses stupid whooooooooooooo stuff forget all that, im going to sum this up quickly because your now cutting into my siesta time, onin wants you to recover three artifacts from the precursor mountain temple, not two not four, three, use the warp gate and the north west side of the city and bring back the three items you find" pecker explained before flying back to the basket and crossing his arms becoming still as he closed his eyes

After a few seconds he opened them again and made a shooing gesture before he and Onin closed there eyes again and fell I think asleep

I just shrugged and left the tent with jak and headed for the gardens and the slope that led to the forest

The moon was already high in the sky by the time we got there and I was tired but jak looked as if he had energy to spare and dax well he look how I felt, tired actually he was napping on jak's shoulder

I smirked and trudged on up the steep hill until we got into the airlock "ok after this I am seriously crashing on the bed" I panted which earned a chuckle from jak which made me smile

I didn't like it when my friends were down

Anyway when the doors opened we were greeted by a cliff and a huge chasm in front of us, I walked forwards a little and looked down into the chasm before looking to my right and saw the warp gate

Jak didn't even wait before he jumped in I followed and once again landed on my feet "looks like im getting the hang of it" I smiled and followed jak round the corner but stopped as we came out of the crevice in the cliffs when we saw the temple I was once again awestruck at the structures they were even more majestic in person

I edged a little forwards but didn't notice that I was about to step into a small hole in the ground til I fell,

I heard jak yell out my name well he yelled flerna but I was falling faster than he could reach me

I just fell for what felt like hours in pitch black until I felt ground curve round behind me forming a sort of slide but I still kept falling until I saw light out at the end

I shot out of it like a bullet and landed a little further away from it but I hit my head on the rock behind me knocking me out, all I remember seeing before everything went black was a silhouette of someone coming over to me and a voice

"hey are you ok? Miss?" then everything went black.

**Uh oh whos the guy? **

**Will flerna get back to jak and dax more importantly**

**WHO TOOK MY PIZZA? **

**Flerna: your hopeless**

**Me: I know ^^**


	7. new friends

**Chapter 7**

When I came to I had a massive headache like nobody's business. Moaning, I slowly sat up and tried to look around but it was hard as my vision was blurred, from what I could tell I was in some sort of cave not a deep one cos I saw a light at the end, sitting up I heard the pitter, patter of rain outside and I noticed that my vision wasn't blurred but it was dark in the cave, save for the fire a little ways into the cave.

I also noticed a figure sat next to the fire with his back a little to me, but I immediately reached for my pistol to find it wasn't there, the figure heard me move and turned to me, his blue scaly skin picked up by the fire as well as his purple hair and his metal plating that line his back, poked through his hair and clung onto his shoulders, four yellow eyes looked to me in concern as did it's skull gem as it poked out of his hair, his legs though were hidden by black trousers with a large brown belt holding them up but a bladed tail was shown from its back but it was kept away from it. His feet were also hidden by trainers, I knew he was a metalhead at first glance but something about him looked human.

The thing stood up and walked over to me shyly before crouching in front of me and, smiled. I leant back and shot him a glare as he drew his arm back, reached behind him, and brought out my pistol.

And handed it to me "it was out of ammo when I found you so I restocked it for you" he explained as I took it and spotted a bandage on my arm where the gun wound hit me yesterday, at least I think it was "h- how long was I out?"

"All night miss you fell out a slide in the cliff face and hit your head on the rock near where I was hunting wild yakkow" he explained and moved back to the fire

I sat there holding my pistol ready to shoot if he made a wrong move watching him closely when I noticed that this place was like a hermits home large leafs softened the ground beneath me making a makeshift bed and I notice that draped over me was some kind of fur blanket but my eyes didn't leave the metalhead long before I went back to watching him

By the looks of it he was cooking something on the fire

_I hope he's not planning to make me his next meal_

As if he read my mind he looked over to me and smiled kindly before grabbing two bowl looking objects and dunking them in a pot that laid over the fire scooping out some of its contents, holding both bowls he came over to me with them but stopped in front of me and sat down cross-legged.

He held one of the bowls out to me and smiled again, "here you must be hungry" he stated calmly, I stayed still watching him, ignoring my stomachs pleas, but the thing laughed showing small fangs but it wasn't a menacing laugh but a kind one, "don't worry if I was going to kill you, I would have by now, and they both came from the same pot so its not poisoned"

"Yeah unless you put dark eco in it which I know isn't poisonous to metalheads but it is to humans" I countered still not attempting to take the bowl

"Ok point taken, but if I did it would be purple and be sparking and this stuff not" he defended still holding the bowl out "its ok I wont hurt you Hannah nova"

I jumped "how do you know my name?" I demanded but the thing smirked playfully

"Take the bowl and I'll tell you"

I hesitated before sighing and taking it but didn't eat "you nothing about eating it" I snapped noticing his expecting look, he smiled again

"Touché" he chuckled

"Ok so don't shoot me, but I looked into your head and your memories" he explained before sighing "I had to know if you were willing to listen to me or not and I cant help it, it happens whenever I first touch some one, by the way your hoodie, holster, gloves and boots are over there" he pointed to my cloths that were neatly folded on a rock that had some sort of skin on it

"Is that?"

"yakkow hide, I don't hunt animals just for meat I use everything well, except the gross parts like eyes, brains and stomachs those I toss to the wild carnivores out there" I pointed outside then I noticed the stand that he put the pot on was made out of bones but not raw just-torn-the-meat-off-bones but cleaned, sterilised bones

The furniture to like simple stools had bone parts too but those were at the minimum

_This thing actually does live of the land_ I thought, the place actually felt homely like I was back home

I looked again at the bowl in front of me it was carved wood filled with a pale yellow liquid that was clearly freshly cooked as steam rose from it and had pinkie brown chunks as well as over coloured chunks and smelled better then the gruel back at the underground, I sniffed it a little before taking a makeshift spoon fashioned from wood again but with a bone handle and tried the stuff

I sighed in relief, the stuff was actually pretty good, the pinkie-brown chunks were chewy but tender meat, and the other stuff tasted like potatoes and veggies in a nice sauce, I looked to the metalhead and noticed that he was still watching me "what?" I asked

"Is it ok? I know it's not much but it was all I could gather before getting spotted by the grunts"

"The metalheads? Why would you hide from them?" I asked putting my bowl down so I could put my pistol down

Stupid I know but my gut said I could trust him not to kill me,

The metalhead sighed again and put his bowl down and looked down

"not all metalheads agree with the leaders views of your kind, some of us actually believe that we can live alongside together" he explained

I have to admit if nothing else shocked me this did but I didn't interrupt "but the leader doesn't like the idea says it's a weak path especially for me, so he exiled all the metalheads that saw things like that and put a kill on sight order on them, even me"

"Why you?"

"because Hannah, I" he faltered and sighed again "im his son, the prince that's second in line to the throne, through now im just a exile wanted dead by both factions" he forced out and at the end of it his face screwed up and he tried to keep in his tears, I looked down before speaking up

"You better not be pulling my heartstrings metalhead" I said bluntly

Ok I know guy's pretty in the position that I was at school but that would make the pain even worse if he was lying ok

"What? Oh sorry I hit pretty close to home didn't I?"

I nodded still looking down

"Im not trying to gain sympathy as I said I was just checking to see if you were willing to listen sometimes it helps" he hugged his legs

I picked up my bowl and continued to eat talking between mouthfuls "so you got a name?"

"Yeah both me and my sister gave ourselves names seeing as my dad never even bothered"

"And it is?"

"Draco" he stated simply "my older sisters called Zeira, she's like me except in order to pull of her plan she keeps it secret" he added

"What plan?"

"Can't say here there might be spy's around"

"You're paranoid" I joked

"Sometimes fear is the appropriate response and yes I got that from your memory of a film you watched"

"So you know what I know?" I asked a little concerned

"Yes, well, sorta I saw flashes not much on things content but more on you actual life and I saw how badly you were treated"

I smiled "you know my knowledge can get you killed right?"

"I know I did my best to skip your memories of the games and I don't really know much on your world but I know that there's no metalheads there and, scared of heartless and heights?"

"Ok childish fears I know tell anyone and your dead" I threatened

"Ok fair enough if it gains your trust" he smiled

_You know for a metalhead he's kinda cute_

I shook my head trying to get the thought out of my head and concentrated on the food he gave me after finishing he took it of me gently "thanks, not just for the food but your hospitality, its refreshing to know that they are some uh" I struggled to find word to finish that sentence but Draco just chuckled

"No need for compliments im just glad that you found my food edible"

"Well its certainly better then underground gruel I've had for the past couple of days" I confessed

"Bet anything would taste better than that" Draco quipped back

"Ok point taken but still it was good what was in it?"

"Oh, uh yakkow meat and this world's equivalent to potatoes, carrots, and onions with some herbal seasoning that helps natural healing"

"Oh" I replied _well at least it's not anything gross_

I smiled then looked up to him who was now sitting hunch on a rock near the mouth of the cave hugging his legs with his back to me and his tail wrapped round him

Standing up I walked over to him and immediately I saw tears coming out of his eyes and sighed quietly and stood behind him "Draco" I started quietly waiting him to answer or turn around

"What is it?" he asked not turning around

"I- I'd like you to call me Flerna ok? At least if there others around"

He nodded slowly "ok Flerna"

"thank you Draco, um I have to leave now im sorry but"

"I know if your memories accurate they'll be looking for you" he stood up and turned to me

I noticed that he was a little taller than me but he came closer "grab your gear, I'll take you to the entrance" he instructed

I nodded and did so as he watched the outside, as soon as my gear was on I went back to Draco "ready to go?" he asked, I nodded and he motioned me to stand back

Confused I did so as he looked as if he was concentrating then before I could ask his body began to change from a humanoid form into a dragon like metal head, with a metal helmet covering his head and large wings, but his colouring stayed the same though he did loose his hair to the metal helmet

"Get on, it's faster to fly round here" he instructed although his voice was more gruff as a dragon, it held the same kindness

Nodding I got on his back and sat on the metal plating that line his back down to where his tail begun

After growling a little he started to lift his wings before leaping off the cliff that the cave was on I grabbed his horn and pressed my body against the back of his neck trying not to pull on the tube that ran along it,

We were almost at the bottom when the air pressure lifted us out of our nosedive and straight up missing the dark eco pool below us,

We rose higher until I could see the temple a little below us and noticed something _wow the temples even more beautiful from the air_ I lifted my body from Draco's neck and sat up my hands now resting on his shoulders

"You ok up there?" Draco called after flapping his wings a couple of times

"Im fine, this is great" I called back and I thought I saw him smile

Honestly it's hard to tell from this angle, I spotted the ledge where I first fell as birds flew under us shaped by the abyss below, that's where we were heading, Draco began flying lower and I thought I saw Jak in one of the temple buildings looking over to us, well I don't know if he saw me but he definitely saw Draco as he started to head to the entrance as well.

As soon as Draco touched down on the entrance he crouched down letting me off

"Thanks for the ride Draco" I got of as he sat up

"Any time Flerna" he smiled but then looked down and started to turn "see you around"

"Hey where are you going?"

"I can't go with you there Flerna, if im spotted there I'll surely be killed"

"But not if you shrunk brother" a voice spoke up

I turned round to spot the newcomer, another metalhead but humanoid, long crimson red hair covered two of her four red eyes as her skull gem poked through her neck was clasped in a belt like choker, her body again was covered in blue scales and metal plating, but her main body was covered by a bronze coloured dress that split at the lower end showing of the plates on her hips and had a sliver metal belt round the middle her arm were also covered by the dresses sleeves that started just below the shoulders her feet were also encased in chocolate brown boots

"Sister? What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure that the metalhead defences here were enough for haven city citizens to handle for now and sadly its getting too thick around here, who's your friend?" she smiled to me

"Im Flerna and I take it your Zeira?"

"Yep pleasure to meet you" she bowed but I thought I saw a flicker of jealousy in those eyes but I couldn't understand why

"Flerna? If Draco was as small as a muse kitten would you be able to keep him with you?"

"I dunno my comrades don't really take kindly to any metalheads"

"Ok I understand but try to please he needs to get out of this forest its getting hairy out here and he won't be able to hide for long"

"Ill try but I can't promise anything im afraid"

Zeira smiled and turned away waving behind her before leaving

"so what should we do now?" I asked turning back to Draco but instead of the large dragon there was a small dragon about as small as an average kitten

I went up to him and crouched down "warn me next time 'k?" I asked as I scooped him up as he nodded "you know your quite cute like this" I smiled and giggled slightly

But I couldn't do much else before Jak came up the opposite way to where Zeira left, I saw Jak's eyes widen as he saw me I smiled back as I held Draco "can't get rid of me that easy"

Jak ran up to me but stopped just 1 inch in front "I was worried I called Mira and the others" he stopped as he saw what I was holding "Flerna why do you have a metalhead in your hands" Draco shrunk back in fear I saw Jak's anger and sighed

"cos he saved me Jak, he found me unconscious and bandaged me up, im just saying thanks" Jak didn't look impressed but suspicious "im telling the truth, Draco help me out here will ya" I pleaded to the little thing in my arms

"Draco? You named it?" Dax cried but Draco called out

"I named myself buddy" he snapped earning a surprised look from both Jak and Daxter

"Look I understand you hate metalheads but not all metalhead are under the leaders hive mind control" he pleaded but wasn't getting anywhere with Jak,

I sighed and turned away still holding Draco thinking on what to do

_Draco can change his form into any metalhead but if I do take him with us, will Jak trust me or him, will I change the outcome of this story…oh man im really in over my head here _

I screwed my eyes shut and tried to think I didn't notice another metalhead coming for us, neither did Jak but Draco did

"Guys behind you!" he called to Jak and Dax

Jak turned in time to see a grunt about to pounce on us but drew his gun quicker then the metalhead could blink and shot the thing down

Instead of wincing Draco just looked over to the metalhead and growled "good riddance"

Both the trouble twins looked over to Draco as if he was mad but Draco simply looked over to me "Flerna I'll be ok I'll stay in the forest and try to find out what the leaders planning without getting spotted" he assured as he wriggled out of my arms and flew of

"Draco wait" I called I had more questions to ask him but Jak held me back fro grabbing Draco and he left

"We'll talk to him when we next see him" Jak reasoned I nodded but was confused

"So do you trust him?"

"Him, not a chance, but I trust you"

"Me? Why on earth would you trust a girl like me?"

"You got me toots"

"That's what friends do Flerna, come on lets go torn probably got work for us to do"

I smiled and nodded looking back to where Draco flew off before following Jak back to the warp gate

"So where to now?" I asked as soon as we reached the airlock

"We're heading to the water slums to check out that statue again" Dax answered

I cringed, means having to deal with dark again but I didn't say anything as we headed down the steep slope towards a hover car

Once in Jak didn't waste any time in getting to the water slums, thankfully we got there without incident though we almost crashed into a kg bike because of a blind turn in the industrial zone

As soon as we got near the hut that housed the statue Jak pulled the breaks on and jumped of I clambered after him but stopped at the door, Jak look back to me when he noticed I wasn't following,

When he saw me I gulped I didn't know why I just did, Jak simply smiled and grabbed my arm pulling me in behind him,

Inside was a single room lined with candles, the creaking floor was covered by a ornate rug that softened the sounds of foot steps at the opposite to where I was standing was the large imposing precursor statue,

Jak handed me Daxter before he went to the middle of the room, Dax looked over to Jak before he climbed up to my shoulder and the precursor statue spoke once Jak was in the middle of the room

The thing shot Jak with what looked like a dark eco beam and lifting him up into the air slightly, I could hear Jak groaning in pain as he started to change but the statue just spoke anyway "the metalheads have always feared you angry one, even now the metalhead leader realises you can destroy him and save the last chance for our race, you now have control of another dark power" the thing stated and dropped Jak onto the floor

Dark came too straight afterwards and struggled to get up, I went over to help him ignoring the scary face of the statue "you ok Jak?" I asked quietly but I could still here him groaning and struggling Dax jumped down and watched him still concerned about his friend

_He's still in a lot of pain_ I looked down and grabbed his arm letting him use me to help him up, though the dark eco on his skin stung mine I ignored it, pulling Jak to his feet I looked towards his face, I could see him pain so I simply kept my arm on his until his was steady, dark looked over to me once he was and pulled my hood down and stared at my face as if trying to recognise me

After a while he growled in pain and pulled his hands to his face and started to revert back to normal "Jak you ok" I asked as his hair went back to blond, Jak stood up again after he went back to normal and nodded slowly before leaving the hut, picking up daxter as he left I sighed pulling my hood back up and followed keeping close as we headed to another parked hover car nearby,

"So where we headed" I asked as Jak started the ignition

"Well we're gonna head to the power station and see if Vin can get us up to the baron's palace"

"ah ok" _of course all the other missions are done that means that we need to sort out those switches then deal with the baron _I looked up to the palace as Jak continued to the power station before realising something _I cant join him what if all I've been doing might lead to a problem in the future_

I looked down at my hands I needed to think of a way to leave Jak for a bit he needed to do this alone _and I can't join him_

I sighed as we pulled near a pedestrian ramp and braked and dismounted though I followed slowly and kept staring down as we headed into the station

Jak walked up to Vin as I held back noticing that Vin was getting frantic about something

"Vin buddy, we need a favour" Jak started but Vin was defiantly not in the mood

"I can't help you with your eco bill" I smirked _dude hasn't go a clue_

"We need you to switch on the access elevator in one of the palaces support towers" Jak asked as daxter jumped up to him

Vin tapped his chin as Jak spoke and I walked up pulling down my hood as I went

"Sheesh that part of the B zone power grid, it hasn't worked for years" Vin explained

"Well, if it too hard for you then I understand, power stuff can be tricky" Jak winked over to Dax and me, I just looked at him and shook my head sighing

"tricky? humph, I can reroute the B zone power conduit lines through the bypass rig-" he went one saying the tech stuff too fast for me to get and im quite fair when it comes to science and electronics

I just scratched my head trying to get what he was saying but all of the while Vin was doing his tech stuff with a some kind of lift that hovered

_Watching him here now, kinda reminds me of my cousin back home_ my heart felt heavy with that thought

You see back home the only guy I would hang out with was my techie genius cousin who would always go on about this stuff looked like Vin too but only a little

I smiled when I thought of him and touched my chest where my heart was, always did that when I missed someone _guess Jak isn't the only one missing his friends and family_

"And presto you got instant lift juice" Vin finished making me jump back into reality and he landed in front of us

"Vin, you're a genius" Jak admitted

"Eh, actually Mar was the genius, people say he made most of this stuff long ago, the shield wall system, the eco grid, anyway to get that elevator moving, you gotta find and turn all the B zone power boxes located in the city, there are five of them"

"That doesn't sound so though" Dax commented

"Wait for it" I butted in

"No, except those boxes are guarded by motion sensing turbo cannons" Vin made shooting signs with his hands as he spoke "but if you can destroy the cannons and swithc the boxes on" Jak nodded as Vin spoke but dax gritted his teeth and shook his head "I can do the rest just don't tell the baron I ever saw ya"

Vin finished as Jak headed out but before I could follow Vin spoke up again

"Uh, flerna can I uh talk to you for a sec"

I turned round to face Vin but looked back to Jak "we'll see you outside" Jak assured

I nodded and went back over to Vin "what's up?"

"Well, I took a hair sample from you last time right?"

"Right" I answered crossing my arm and leant on one of the consoles crossing my legs slightly cocking my head toward the screen

"Well, I ran it through a scanner to see why you have small ears"

"Ok" I said I didn't like where this was going on

"well what I found, confused me, you see according to your DNA there are some things that shouldn't be there certain elements anyway" he pointed to a screen that showed my hair sample and more precursor writing

"Like radiation?" I asked confused as I went over to him Vin however pulled a face as if I was stupid

"Does it say radiation" Vin blurted out I shrugged and looked over _man I wish I could read this stuff might ask Mira or the twins to teach me_

From what I could tell it was all gobbledygook I didn't notice Vin show a concerned face "you cant read it, can you?" I jumped and shot straight up

After looking at him I sighed and shook my head "but everyone can read precursor, it's the global written language" Vin stuttered his eyes showing a little fear behind those goggles

"So? What does it say, and what weird elements are you on about?" I asked trying to keep his mind focused so he wouldn't have a panic attack

"w-well, there are elements of plant life that, according to my data don't exist, same with animal cells" Vin pointed out

_Shoot he's gonna find out just because of a strand of hair _I stood straight and rested my hands on my hips trying to keep my cool, I didn't notice that my note that rick handed me fell out of my pocket and rolled towards where Vin was standing

He of course noticed it and picked it up _don't open it, please, please don't open it_ I hoped but

Guess what? Yep he opened the paper _shoot_

I stood still watching him

A couple of minuets later and he dropped it as if it was on fire and yelped,

"What?" I asked as I went to pick it up I looked it over and it was still the same as it was when rick gave it to me

I looked over to Vin who was walking backwards away from me "Vin? What are you doing?" I asked as he tripped backwards and yelped

I went to help him up but he just screamed "keep away you mind sucker"

"What?" I asked as he tried to get up "what's gotten you in a bunch?" I sighed as he stood up and took a couple of steps away from me

"You're an alien aren't you?" he asked paranoid I just stood there "that explains the short ears, the weird plant and animal cells too, well your not getting my brain"

I pulled a face seriously he was embarrassing me "brain sucker? are you serious?"

"Don't you try to trick me alien, I know your tricks, you look like us and gain our trust then when we turn our backs your suck our brains out" he panicked but tried to sound brave and confident

"Dude, what kind of movies have you been watching?" I chuckled and walked over to him

He backed up again but ended up in a corner so he drew his gun and pointed it at me though he was shaking violently "Vin, chill already if I wanted you dead you wouldn't even be here now would you?" I countered trying Jak's way of reasoning

"Don't think im not onto you alien, as soon as I put my gun down you'll kill me wont you? Well I won't let you"

"oh for" I sighed and grabbed his wrists knocking his gun out of his hands and held his arm up, Vin breathed heavily "ok you know that im not from this planet but im not here to hurt anyone ok at least of all you Vin" I almost yelled looking him straight in the eye

He gulped and I slowly let his hand go "look I got here by accident ok? I don't know why and I don't know how me or the others are going to get back ok? I'm just a normal kid thrown into a war" I explained and sighed turning towards the door to leave but Vin stopped me

"Hey"

I turned back looking a little annoyed "um I- im sorry, I uh jumped to conclusions and seeing the paper I thought that well"

"its ok Vin you've a little high strung so I don't blame you just don't try to pry in it too much ok? Jak and Dax don't know about my predicament and I don't want them to know, at least not yet and please don't call me alien, its weird"

Vin nodded "what's your world like?"

I smiled "I'll come back and tell you later Vin but only after me and Jak sort out the switches ok"

Vin nodded again I smiled and turned round and did a peace sign over my shoulder winking at the same time "later brain box" I smirked and left

And met Jak straight outside standing and waiting for me

"what was that about?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing really" I shrugged

"Didn't sound like it" Dax pointed out

"Can we just go guys" I snapped and headed back to the zoomers

I got on mine and started it up but I was surprised when Jak mounted mine as well

"Jak what are you doing?" I asked

"You drive I'll shoot" he instructed

I shook my head and got up in the air heading to the first turret, which wasn't far and as soon as we were close the turret shot up and started shooting me "must be a fail- safe" I mumbled and dodged the turrets onslaught as Jak started shooting back, I did my best my best to keep my driving steady while he did what he needed, we took some shots but Jak managed to blow the turret up, I knew that the KG would be here very soon so I drove straight for the switch as it came up,

When I was near enough Daxter jumped of Jak and landed straight on the button, thankfully they were pressure sensitive so as soon as Daxter landed on it the button lowered down and clicked on,

"Well, that worked" I chuckled, as I swooped down to grab him

I spotted the hellcats coming round the corner, I instantly pushed the pedal to the metal and grabbed Dax by the scruff of his fur "hey" he yelled obviously wasn't happy

"Sorry Dax, but we got company" I apologised as I let Dax go to climb back to jak's shoulder

But instead he stayed on mine, jak leant forwards, and grabbed my shoulder "step on it"

"You got it jak" I smiled and gassed it

Dax dug his claws into my shoulder as I did as we headed towards the next turret "you boys ready?"

Jak nodded as I started to manoeuvre round the turret and jak fired whilst I dodged the turret and KG shots

Jak managed to get it out quickly as Dax launched him self over as I flew over it, once he clicked it into place I threw on the brakes and did a u-turn driving back over to Dax who jumped towards me, I put my arm down letting Dax grab it and climbed up to my shoulder

"Nice work Dax" I smiled as I moved onto the next one, we repeated this procedure for the last three turrets, with me dodging the fire, jak shooting it, and Dax landing on the button before I swooped him up

Once we got the final one in the slums I felt a sense of achievement but that was replaced by a guilt _here I am helping these guys rescue the city yet im lying to them about everything what good is having two awesome friends if your lying to them_ I looked down as a tear was set loose,

Vin's voice came through jak's comm. Unit "ok, the B zone power grids back online, have fun being killed by the deadalus" he finished before hanging up

"Deadulus?" I asked glancing towards jak before looking back to where I was heading

Jak simply shrugged as I carried on but before I could carry on a KG guard got a shot into the engine and it burst into flames "abandon zoomer" I cried as jak and I jumped of I grabbed daxter before hand before the zoomer crashed and exploded in a nearby wall

I landed rolling on the floor Dax landed on his belly just a little ways in front of me but I couldn't see jak as I got up only for the back of my head to meet the end of a kg gun "don't move" he commanded

I froze hoping that someone would come help, I closed my eyes but stood straight waiting for the shot

That never came, I heard a roar behind me so snapping my eyes open I turned round and saw the kg guard fall down to the ground and Dark crouched behind him staring at me, I gulped and stared back at him

Dark growled before leaping over me and getting the guard that were coming up behind me, dax climbed over to my shoulder and snapped me out of my freeze session "uh Flerna maybe we should get out of here" I nodded and ran over to a safe distance

I turned and saw Dark looking over to me, I nodded and took one step back before dark leaping upwards and brought his fist down to the ground causing a dark eco shock wave to erupt

Thankfully I was out of range of it so it didn't reach me but I could only watch as the KG that surrounded us all fell to the ground, Dark started to revert back as soon as he landed

I chose that moment to walk up to him as he stood up, and turned round to look at me "everything ok?" I asked as I got close to him

Jak shook his head "I'll be fine lets go" he went over to a parked zoomer that he didn't torch

I smiled and got on another as Dax left my shoulder and went over to jak I started the zoomer and went over to where jak was waiting, though he didn't wait much longer before speeding off, I followed him over to the stadium section and round the corner

Once we were over by the elevator jak dismounted the zoomer but I stayed on mine my face fell as jak turned around to me

"you coming flerna?"

I shook my head "not this time jak, im sorry but some parts of this adventure you'll have to do alone, I'll see you over at the hideout later" I smiled and turned the zoomer round and drove of before Jak had a chance to say anything

_Sorry jak but you'll have to do this without me_

I reached the hideout no problem and raced up the ladder and sat on the roof watching the horizon in front of me my legs up and my arms hugging them and I rested my chin on them, I sat there watching a while before the rain started to fall

"They must be near there by now" I murmured

I heard someone coming up the ladder so I looked over my shoulder to see the starlight twins come up with jerry and Itzal as well as someone else with them

The other guy was a boy with golden blond hair and green eyes, he wore a navy hoodie that was strapped on the arms and a orb on one shoulder and a blue scarf round his neck, his legs were hidden by blue jeans and black trousers over them with a knife strapped to one leg, his look was completed by red gloves and red steel tipped shoes

"Hey guys" I sighed as they came over to me

"Hey flern, everything ok?"

"Yeah just thinking" I answered before I noticed the new guy was staring at me strangely "what?"

The guy came over to me "you're cute" he said as if it was nothing

I pulled a face at him and shook my head "so you got a name?"

"Me? Well yeah its Rudo Fotis, pleasure to make your acquaintance" he smirked

I shook my head and looked back to the horizon before Rick's voice broke the silence "oh hi Mira"

I didn't bother looking over but I could tell that Mira was looking over to me but her stare was disrupted by jerry

"hello Mira-Chan" she chirped I chose then to look over and I saw Mira smile

But that smile hid something, something she didn't want to share

I turned back round as Mira and the others came over and sat down near me

"flerna? Are you ok?" I heard Mira ask

I just nodded and sighed

"doesn't look like it" iris shot back

"just wondering if im doing the right thing here"

"as long as you don't screw it up" Itzal started but I shot him a glare

"im not screwing anything up Itzal, im just uncomfortable with lying to jak that's all"

"I know what you mean" Mira mumbled

Iris and rick looked over to each other and nodded "Mira we're gonna head down ok" rick asked

Mira smiled and nodded as he winked down to her and turned away but Itzal went over to Mira about to grab her but rick stopped him "what are you"

"she doesn't like physical contact" rick warned and dragged him of Rudo followed winking at me, I rolled my eyes

But for some reason my thoughts drifted to Draco back in the forest, I shook my head to get rid of that thought as jerry looked over to us

"bye bye Mira-Chan" she smiled "I'd hug you goodbye but you don't like physical contact" she chuckled as she left

I smiled and went back to staring at the scenery "you never answered my question Mira"

"About what?"

"About the archeron twins?"

"Oh" she sat up and looked down

I sighed and laid down staring straight up at the sky

Mira sighed "I'd rather not say"

"Ok im not forcing you Mira" I sighed

"So you know how this all ends?"

I nodded "yeah" I sighed and closed my eyes "including who lives and who dies well the ones that this story focuses on"

"Do I?"

"Um I don't know there are some people here who shouldn't be, mainly me and the other five as well as you and two metalheads"

"Metalheads?"

"Yeah believe it or not a metalhead saved my life"

"Your kidding? Did you hit your head or something?"

"No! I know what I saw ok"

"Ok sorry" Mira backed off

"Sorry just feeling a frustrated ok im down here and Jak and Dax are risking there butts up at the palace probably facing the baron right now"

"How do you oh right never mind"

I shook my head and sat up "im gonna go down and wait for them see ya Mira" I stood up and turned to leave but Mira's voice stopped me

"flerna"

"yeah?"

"nothing, just be careful ok?"

"you got it Mira" I smiled and went down the ladder

And headed to the underground to wait for jak to turn up


	8. a question

When I got down the ladder and was immediately greeted by a hug from Jerry

"Hello onee-chan" she chirped as she squeezed my middle

"Um hey Jer um what's with the onee-Chan thing?"

Jerry simply giggled and let go of me, as she did I sighed not noticing Mira climbing down behind me

"Hey Flerna, I'm gonna head back to my place do you think you can take Jer over to the market?" Rudo just blurted out

I sighed and nodded getting a cheer from Jerry. I shook my head then looked over to Itzal to see him keeping watch elsewhere

"Hey Itzal you ok?"

He turned to me and I could see that something was off on him, his eye just didn't look right I cocked my head a little to get a better look but Itzal just jerked his head away and growled a little

_Ok sorry, grumpy guts_ I shook my head again and looked back to Jerry, noticing Mira this time as well

I also saw Rudo leaving after hugging Jerry and Rick shuffling a little closer to Mira but he was also blushing a little

Iris on the other hand simply rolled her eyes and went inside the hideout dragging Rick behind her leaving me Mira and Jerry in the alleyway

"Well shall we get going?" I asked Jerry but she simply smiled and nodded

I turned to leave but stopped and called back "hey Mira you coming? It'll be nice to have the company"

Mira jumped and nodded before heading my way with all three of us making our way to the bazaar but instead of driving we simply walked I didn't notice how far it actually was by foot but I didn't care

I looked over to Mira who seemed to be in a world of her own, I then looked over to Jerry who not only had her hood up but was rubbing her arm as if she hurt it "you ok Jerry?"

"Hmm? Oh yep Flerna-Chan I'm fine are you Mira-san?" she asked over me to where Mira was walking

Mira seemed to be out of her trance but she simply nodded over to Jerry before looking over to me "um Flerna why exactly are we walking?"

"Felt like having a change of pace besides I have a feeling that there's gonna be a lot of traffic coming up"

"Mira-Chan are you sure you're ok? You don't look so good"

"Im fine thank you"

"Have some things on your mind?" I asked over to Mira but she just looked down

We were coming into the stadium section now and it had started to rain but Mira was looking a little down, I just looked up to the sky to see the clouds above me though it was hidden a little by my hood the smell from the canal calmed me a bit but it's what Jerry then said that worried me.

"I wonder if anyone's missing me" she stopped and looked over to the canal

I stopped myself and looked over to Mira before heading over to her "hey Jer? It's gonna be ok"

"I hope so Flerna but what if I never see my mom or dad or even my big sister"

I saw Mira flinch a little at that statement so I motioned Mira over to me

I looked over to Jerry seeing her cry a little and felt my face drop too "to be honest Jerry I don't know if we'll ever get home, I know how you feel though I miss my mom and dad and my little sister even my clumsy cousin but at least we got each other to depend on right?"

"mm-hmm" Jerry nodded as she wiped her eyes before hugging my middle again

"Now mind telling me exactly how old you are?"

"14 Flerna-Chan"

I smiled before noticing Mira staring down to the canal "Mira"

"Yeah?" she turned to look at me

"I hope you don't think that im trying to cut you out or anything, to be honest im just worried"

"About what?"

"Well a lot of things like what my presence is doing for everything here and im worried that you don't really like me"

"Flerna" Mira sounded hurt but I leant over the fence of the canal and pulled out my locket and stared at it as it was in my hand

"I just wished that I know why I was brought here and what these lockets got to do with it" I sighed

Jerry put her hand on the fence next to where my arm was resting and Mira just looked away after staring at the locket a while "lets go" I said finally and carried on walking

We reached the bazaar without a word before Jerry ran right in front of us and chuckled "well thanks for the escort Flerna-Chan, Mira-san but from here I have to find Jinx-sempai alone"

"You're staying with Jinx?" Mira asked a little unimpressed

_Who'd think that Jinx would be willing to look after a little kid_ I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow

"Uh huh Jinx-sempai is looking after me and teaching me how to use explosives"

"Yikes well I hope we see you soon" I nodded

Jerry smiled and ran of waving behind her and expertly dodging the eyes of the passing KG guards that were patrolling around

That's when I saw the guy I hoped to never run into again. Errol.

I instinctively ran and hid behind a large vase round the corner before he saw me but Mira didn't move, apparently she didn't even know that I left that spot until she looked round in surprise,

But by that time Errol was in front of her, I rested my hand on my pistol ready to draw if Errol made a wrong movebut instead Errol just motioned Mira to follow him down the alley nest to where I was hiding

I moved round as he passed me with Mira following him looking as if she was talking to him but I didn't hear what she said

I bit my lip as I watched _Mira what are you doing with him?_

Both of them passed me without giving any indication that they spotted me but they stop a little ways away from me

I watched as Errol discretely handed Mira some kind of folder before leaving speaking to her as he went but I couldn't hear, Mira looked round after he left before leaving in the opposite direction

_What was that about? Best keep this quiet after all it must have been important, but as im here might as well see him again_ I walked out from the vase checking both ways before running towards the gardens,

I ran fast as I could not even noticing someone following me

I was almost out of the bazaar but I stopped just before and looked behind me, I saw someone quickly hide behind a corner but didn't bother to look into it and resumed my way through the gardens and up the steep slope looking again behind me once I was at the top after hearing someone stumble behind me.

Looking down the slope I thought I saw black hair go behind one of the fruits,

"Mira?" I walked backwards until I was in the airlock

I didn't waste any time when I was out of it but immediately went through the warp gate and instantly ran to hide behind one of the trees growing diagonally upwards on one of the boulders.

I sat with my back against the tree for a while before hearing the sound of someone else coming through the warp gate, holding my breath I waited as I heard footsteps go past me, my heart in my neck as I waited for the person to pass, breathing as quietly as I could I edged further to the edge of the trunk and looked out

Who I saw confirmed my suspicions; it was Mira though her back was to me she looked round as if she was trying to tail me,

_Can't let her see him_ I crept back and kept still and straight hoping that the tree would hold my weight,

I stayed there and listened for any indication of her leaving, but what she did instead surprised me I looked over again to see if she was still there but even though she had her back to me, could still see her in pain

This was made obvious when she grabbed her own head and screamed "STOP IT" she fell to her knees and I could hear her crying

_She's hurting, man why is it that everyone here has a problem anyway?_

I froze as I thought she saw me but I couldn't tell

The dizzy spell I had earlier came round again but it came so fast that I was struggling to focus and almost fell of I tried to stay on but a flushed feeling came on

_Not a fever, not now_

I mentally groaned this was the worst time to become ill I looked over to Mira again; she was still on her knees holding her head

I tried to focus but my vision became slightly blurred I was about to try to get of the tree and make a bee line for the entrance to the temple when the gate came back online again

So instead I froze and rolled back into the centre of the trunk and kept myself straight and listened yet again to the footsteps that went past me

"Mira? Is everything ok?"

_Shoot its Rick_ I mentally groaned again

"Yes I'm fine Rick why?"

"You were holding your head and crying"

I could hear them but didn't attempt to look as I heard a shuffling of gravel which indicated Mira standing up

_Footstep coming closer,_ I mentally noted trying to guess their actions by sounds alone

"Is everything ok Rick?"

"I don't know my night angel, me and the others are worried about Flerna"

"Why are you so worried Rick?"

_Yeah why? Ok more footsteps sounds like Rick turning and walking back to the gate second set of footsteps maybe Mira's following maybe if they get close enough to the warp gate I could make a break for it and loose them_

"it's just she's hanging round Jak too much and its getting dangerous, plus I have found out that the others well they have already grabbed the KG's attention but"

"Flerna hasn't yet Rick"

_Signs? Of what?_

"she will soon, if what Itzal said was right then she'll show some signs soon, Mira please be honest with me has she shown any signs at all? "

"I'm afraid not but I'll keep an eye out for her and ask her about that"

"Try to keep it subtle, I don't think she even knows about it yet"

_About what yet? Ok more steps closer to the warp gate, just a little longer wait one set's stopped by the sound of it just on the other side of this trunk too_

"Take care Mira, I'll see you at the hideout soon ok?"

"Ok Rick, I'm gonna stick round here and look for Flerna, there's something I wanted to check and I seemed to have lost her here"

_Shoot_

"Ok then" Rick said finally before the sounds of the warp gate were heard again signalling his departure

I chose then to break for it I got on all fours on the horizontal trunk and threw myself of it not even caring about Mira seeing me I just wanted to get away as my head was killing me

I ran down to the platform that led to the temple lake

_That's were I want to go, the lake _I panted as I started to feel warmer and felt my chest get heavy but I also felt a large pain in my back as if something was trying to get out of it

I was nearly at the lake when the pain was so bad that I almost fell of the platform that was taking me to the lake area, I got of quickly but fell over almost instantly in pain, I looked over my shoulder to see Mira coming on another one of those platforms

I saw her looking at me, but I didn't care but I could feel my face feeling flushed and red

I got up on all fours again I could feel my chest moving, but I was breathing heavy and rapid as if I just came out of the water after being submerged, I'm sure Mira could see and hear that too, struggling to get up I managed before Mira got to where I was

I started running before she did I wasn't even thinking I just wanted to reach the water,

I could see the lake in front of me and the sound of the water fall blocked out Mira's calls to me I pushed myself forwards to the waters edge, panting heavily, before sitting down and scooping the water into my hands and throwing it onto my face

"Hmm that feels so much better" I sighed but I was still panting heavily

I looked round to see if Mira was there but I couldn't see her, and my vision became blurred again

I rubbed my eyes and washed my face again to try to cool it but it didn't work I still felt awful

"Flerna?"

I jumped and looked behind me to see Draco hiding up in the trees in his human-ish form but this time he had his large dragon wings out

I smiled when I saw him as he jumped down

"Hey Draco"

He came up to me and I thought I heard someone again, but I couldn't do anything when I felt a scaly hand on my forehead, I looked up to see Draco looking at me with some concern

"You've got a fever" he stated before going off again

I sat there staring at the trees until he came back with some kind of pouch of yakkow hide

He smiled and sat next to me cross legged with his tail round him, he opened the pouch showing some kind of green gel

"Here it should sort your fever out" he handed to me, which I gratefully took

"Thanks Draco" once I did take I knew instantly what it was, green eco

"Don't thank me, im just surprised that you came here when you weren't feeling well"

"Well to be honest I just wanted to see you again"

"Why?" Draco asked I wasn't surprised so setting the green eco down as it did its job on me I looked to him

"I don't know, I know you're a metalhead and everything but I honestly just wanted to see you again" I looked over to the lake and shrugged

Then I heard movement again "did you hear that?" I asked looking back to the trees expecting an ambush

When I looked over to Draco I saw that he had a blade in his hand and was also watching the trees growling as he did so

"I'll take that as a yes then"

After a while he sat back down and looked over to me as he set his sword down, but instead of looking at him I was more interested in the sword, it looked handmade but expertly crafted

Draco noticed my gaze and picked up the sword "its not yakkow bone" he stated

"Then what's it made from then?"

Draco handed the sword to me and I took it carefully as if it would break instantly

I held the blade up to the sunlight and watched its shine, I didn't even notice Draco shuffling closer to me until I felt a thin but large object wrap itself round me, I looked over to my shoulder to see that Draco had extended his wing round me

The skin was like a bats wing but it felt cool against the skin, I followed the bone of the wing until it reached the body and my eyes met Draco's face, although scaly it had a kind look to it

But I asked my question again before this moment got awkward "what's the sword made of?"

"Metalhead bone" he answered before resting his head on mine

"What?"

"Well to be precise it's the bone I broke of my tail last year"

"EW ok that's just gross"

"It's strong though"

"Ok I'll give you that"

I just sighed and nestled into Draco's neck as he wrapped the wing further round me to be honest I felt comforted but for some reason I felt like crying and I did as a few tears started to come loose

_Must be more homesick than I thought_

I heard those noises again footsteps coming to us and heard the sheen of metal and fabric opening

The next words were spoken with fear as well as anger "let her go metalhead"

I instantly jumped and looked over the wing to see an angry Mira staring back,

Slowly Draco retracted his wing back into his body and I stood up facing Mira, Draco also stood up and stood behind me watching Mira, I didn't realise how much taller he was than me he was about as tall as Jak in his human-ish form

"Mira, its ok" I assured putting my hands up towards her, but she still stared at Draco, so I sighed and looked over to him before turning back to Mira "Mira this is Draco, Draco this is my friend Mira"

Draco nodded a little towards her, but she didn't do anything

Draco sighed and crouched to me, and rested his hand on my shoulder, as he did my face went red hot and I could barely breath _what's wrong with me, he's a metalhead so why am I feeling this way round him _he moved his head closer to mine in order to say something but he didn't.

Mira though saw the black side of him and moved into a position ready to fight but I stood between him and Mira "Mira don't" I said sternly

"Flerna get away from it"

I shook my head and spread my arms out "no"

"What?"

"I said no Mira, look I know what the metalheads are and whose side I am on but not everything's black and white Mira, sometimes you just have to look for the shades of grey"

I stared at Mira for a while afterwards _I meant what I said Mira I cant let you hurt him without hearing him out_

After a while Mira stood straight and folded her fans placing them in the folds of her dress "fine but one wrong move and he's lurker meat"

I nodded and smiled to Draco who smiled back "well looks like your feeling better Flerna"

"Thanks Draco" I felt myself get warm again so I looked down I didn't notice that Mira had come up over to me

"So what did you see?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb Flerna I know you saw me with Errol so?" she scowled at me and I looked down again

"All I saw was him handing you a folder that's it I didn't hear anything that was said,"

"Truth?"

I looked up and nodded "truth"

Mira smiled and I returned it with my own followed by a zip motion across my mouth to indicate that my lips were sealed about it, thankfully she seemed to get my message and laughed

"I'll never get girls" Draco sighed as he sat down near the waters edge

"Haha don't worry no boy does" I replied and looked back to Mira "come on Torn's probably getting anxious about our absence" I smirked and started to head back

"Flerna" I stopped and turned to Mira who called me

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Um it's about Gol and Maia" she shrunk back a bit as she said it

My smile left and I turned round going back to her "well I see that this is personal so I'll leave you girls to it" Draco chuckled as he stood up and spread his wings "nice to meet you Mira Acheron"

"Hey what?" Mira gasped I was a bit surprised to but before I could say anything he flew off leaving us there

But not before I yelled over to him "hey quit looking into my memories Draco!" I yelled a little angrily

I looked over to Mira who looked quite confused about it "yeah Draco has this problem that whenever he touches someone he can see their memories"

"o-k well that's a little odd"

"Not really more like annoying but huh what can you do after he is being hunted by his own kind" I shrugged a looked over to where he was going

"Really? Huh?"

"Yeah"

"Soo about what I wanted to tell you um, promise you won't hate me"

"Why? I mean I can make a guess about Gol and Maia's relation to you but I'm not one to stereotype" I confessed

"It's just that, well"

"Hey if you don't wanna say then don't im not forcing you to" I smiled

"They're my brother and sister" she blurted out

_Thought so_

"Let me guess time rift?" I smirked

"You're not surprised?"

"nu- uh I actually kinda figured" I chuckled but what happened next I did not expect

Mira rushed up to me and punched me in the head "ow that hurt Mira"

"Supposed to Flerna"

"Ok why? You know what I don't think I even want to know" I moaned as I rubbed my head wouldn't be surprised if I had a bruise later

It was that moment that Draco decided to come back "bad news girls"

"What's that?"

"I just got word from my sister that the metalheads are once again on the move"

"Oh now that's just great" I moped

_At least Draco's a good guy_

I looked up to the sky to see that the sun was setting _might have time for another mission if there are any_

My thoughts were disrupted by Mira's comm. unit going off "hang on" she chuckled as she grabbed the comm. Unit and answered it "hello?"

"MIRA WHERE ARE YOU? WE GOT KRIMSON GUARDS LOOKING ALL OVER FOR JAK AND HIS GIRLFRIEND SO GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE"

"Hey torn I'm right here you know and im no ones girlfriend!" I called before crossing my arms with a huff

"Watch it kid I'm not in the mood"

"Neither am I grumpy guts so cool it" I snapped back

_It's like talking to those idiots back at school I so do not need this right now _

"Look we're heading back now we were just checking some things out ok?" Mira answered and hung up before torn had a chance to react

"Sorry about Mira, just guys like him gets on my nerves sometimes"

"I know how you feel, come on we best get moving" Mira chuckled

I nodded and looked over to Draco "sorry we have to go so soon Draco" I apologised

Draco smiled and came over to me before stroking the side of my cheek "it's ok if you ever need my help just say ok?"

I couldn't feel myself blush violently, but I couldn't say a thing so I just nodded, Draco chucked and left leaving me standing there staring after him, before Mira grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the platform again to take us back

I kept silent on the way back as Mira got into the warp gate first and I leapt through but because I was distracted I tripped over the gate causing my to land flat on my face on the other side with my top falling round my head showing of my scars nicely, Mira didn't help as she just burst out laughing

"That hurt" I mumbled as I got up and went to the airlock pulling my top down as I did,

Once the doors were open I saw that jerry was talking with Jak at the bottom and she was the one to spot us first

"Flerna-Chan" she cheered before running up to hug me, but because of us both being on a steep hill her hug knocked me over

"Whoa, hey jerry" I answered as she got of me and Jak came up to help me up

"Hey Jak" I smiled as I took his hand

"Hey toots"

"Hey Dax" I smirked as I got up "what's up?"

"You have to be careful, the guards looking for you" Jak warned

"What" I yelped I had to admit that was a surprise

"I heard it from Errol that he wanted to get his hands on the vixen who shot him" Dax broke in, I face palmed

"I so don't need this right now" I sighed and looked towards Mira then back at Jak who motioned me to follow

As I did I left Mira with jerry glancing back sadly remembering what Jak said so I mouthed back "sorry"

I turned my head back to Jak as I followed "where are we heading?"

"Back to the hideout, torn might have some more work for us to do" Jak stated sounding a little annoyed

"What got you in a bad mood? Look if it's about Mira I can vouch for her I mean she's a sweet girl like the others here"

"still I don't trust her"

I stopped I was seriously annoyed now "but you trust me? A girl who came out of nowhere, who looks so out of place and who you barely know anything about apart from her name?" I asked as calmly as I could but I looked at Jak with a stern look

Jak looked back as did Dax but after a few second Jak just smiled "yeah I do"

"Why?"

"I don't know it just feels like I should"

"Ok that doesn't make anything clearer"

"You coming or not?" he asked as he started on his way again

I rolled my eyes and left to catch up with him as he hijacked a zoomer that was already in flight, I jumped up and grabbed the seat of the two seated vehicle before pulling myself on to it almost pulling Dax off in the process,

It didn't take us long before we got back to the underground but the sun was almost ready to set as Jak parked the zoomer I followed Jak in as Daxter walked alongside us, I saw iris resting up on one of the bunks and smirked as she was in her tube top and loose pants, no armour or anything, and she actually looked sweet and innocent.

We were almost at the table when Dax jumped onto the ladder and lifted his foot into the air and stretching his foot back "what are you doing?"

"nothing" he cooed as he jumped of, I was about to step forward when I felt something brush against my leg, followed by a mew, I looked down to see a little muse kitten by my feet, I knelt down and put my hand in front of its nose to smell but as I did it simply licked my fingers earning a small giggle come out of my mouth

What cat tongue tickle sometimes

I left the kitten after it snuck under the bunks again and caught up to Jak and Dax and ever moody Torn at the table as he looked over maps, maps and more maps "scouts report movement in dead town" he started as he pointed to one of the maps

Jak crossed his arms and Dax jumped up and hung on the edge of the table up trying to get a better look, I simply rested my hands on my hips and listened "creature moving towards the sacred site just as before"

"what happened uh before?"

"metal heads broke through the old city wall, we fought them but then the baron pulled back, leaving everyone outside the new barrier to die, only the shadow stayed and somehow stopped the attack" Torn explained

"and now you expect us to go out there again?"

"you catch on fast, if you prevent the metal heads from reaching the sacred site, the shadow will be most grateful, he might even ask to see you" we turned to leave but Torn's voice stopped us again

"hey I'm probably wasting this but here's a Vulcan barrel for that pee shooter of yours Jak, believe me your gonna need it"

Jak took the upgrade that torn put on the table and loaded into his gun making it more bulky and heavier that it hung lower when Jak held it, when he was done Torn just shook his head as Jak holster the gun and headed outside with me following, glancing over to iris who I now saw was awake and she was looking at Jak sadly, I knew why

_This is where he finds out_

I walked out the door spotting Mira coming into the alleyway I smiled and waved at her before getting onto the zoomer that Jak was starting up so I didn't get a chance to talk to her,

The trip was relatively short to the airlock to dead town, but as I got of the ride I forgot that my side was right over the ditch so I landed face first in the floor "well, that was stupid" I mumbled getting up and headed into thr airlock spotting Itzal out the corner of my eye with, jerry, Rudo and rick all hiding

Of course they all knew as did I but neither Jak nor Daxter saw them so I headed in and readied myself

_Yeah this is going to be a long after noon._


	9. a guilty trip

When the airlock finally opened I was greeted with a sight that I always hated to see, a dark alleyway welcomed us as it was bathed in shadows from the setting sun that cast long shadows everywhere giving everything a creepy look, the ground was worn and dead much like the vegetation,

The smell of sewage and rotting flesh swamped my nose making me almost gag, but I held it in

All in all to describe this place in one word I'd have to say, dead.

I didn't wait to draw my pistol as Jak had already drawn his morph gun and I followed him and Dax further away from the city shield.

Within no time we were attacked by four stingers but Jak got them before I even raised my pistol to shoot

_Gonna have to speed up in my reactions _

I shook my head and followed Jak round the corner spotting the muddy water that surrounded the ruins "hate to think what lives in that stuff" I stated before spotting a grunt on an island not far from us

So I drew the pistol and took the shot taking it out easily and allowing Jak to jump over and did what he needed as I jumped over the water to join him looking around us carefully as I did so

After Jak was finished he wasted no time in getting up the scaffolding but paused and lowered his hand to me, nodding I grabbed his and aloud myself to be pulled up "thanks Jak"

"Kinda figured you'd need help with that" he smirked and jumped up the next platform

I managed to climb up as Jak got onto a crescent shaped platform with two grunt patrolling thankfully he had no trouble handling them before I caught up though I did spot two gunslingers on the bank below us and one where we were heading as well as a grunt on the columns and on the bank

Jak jumped down and took out the grunts as the sling blaster decided then to screech at us not thinking I switched my pistol from blaster to Vulcan and began shooting at it from the column where I was standing, I didn't even give it a chance to move but I was surprised how much of a punch the Vulcan had that it made me glad that I was wearing recoil gloves,

After the thing went down I jumped across to the island as Jak took care of the last grunt , I took the opportunity to reload my pistol from the crates that were tucked away in the corner before spotting two other sling blasters on the other island

Jak went over the wooden slabs first as I followed quickly after not stopping til we got to the island.

"Jak careful I have a bad feeling here" I mentioned but Jak just smirked at me and jumped over anyway, I was about to say something when I spotted a few grunts moving in the shadows, when I heard the blaster screeching I jumped over to help Jak get through the stinger ambush

We got through ok though Jak did deplete is Vulcan ammo, "looks like you were right about that toots" Daxter mentioned

I nodded and kept a look out whilst Jak restocked from another crate….. I turned my attention to the city wall near where we came in scanning it the wall was slightly cracked in some places but not enough for it to give way, my eye fell to the bottom of it and I thought I saw a large green snakes tail slither near the exit, as well as Mira's and jerry's shadow, but I didn't say anything as Jak was finished and straightened up nodding to me as we started to climb some rubble that made walkways taking care of the grunts as we went,

We followed the walkway over to a large floor with four columns were a rapid gunner and a couple of stingers were waiting for us Jak took care of the stinger and drew the gunners fire whilst I ran round the outside and shot the gunner in the back

As he fell I looked over to Jak and Daxter smirking before looking behind me and backed up as at least four grunt were coming at us,

Jak pushed me back as he passed and used the red morph gun to take care of them not even giving me a chance to do anything, pouting as he looked back at me with a smug face I stormed past and used the last of my Vulcan ammo on the rapid gunner that was round the corner

"What are having a competition or something Jak?" I called over but he just smirked and walked past me and took out the second one that was just above two steps,

I just huffed and followed but this time made sure that when we turned the corner that I took out at least one of the advancing grunts,

"Ok so there's three more gone" I stated a little tired as Jak past me

I followed and almost fell when I caught my foot on a rock but managed to recover quickly so that only Dax saw as Jak took care of another grunt

I glared at Dax's smug expression _yeah he's so not gonna let that on go_

As soon as we turned the corner I felt that I may have hurt my leg as it stung every time I moved it, but I didn't let myself show it as a whole load of stingers came at us, so we worked quickly on getting rid of them before stopping.

I knew that our goal was just up ahead and my leg provided the best excuse so I went for it.

"Guys...Uh I'm gonna hang back for now so I can take a look at my leg I think I might have hurt it back there" I said a little embarrassed

But Jak didn't look like he was gonna argue instead he smiled

"Thought you did, you were limping a bit back there, stay here ill whilst I finish up here ok?"

I nodded and leant against a half destroyed wall as Jak left, I heard two more shrieks and Jak's gun firing but nothing after that,

_I'm sorry guys _ I looked down sadly as I pulled my boot of and looked at my leg, there was a few small cuts on it but after I ran my hand along my leg I noticed that my fingers were covered in dust and dirt, sighing I put my boots back on and waited for what seemed like hours

When Jak finally came back he had a look of pure shock and disbelieve on his face as did Dax, not wanting to look suspicious I moved my hands round my ankle to look as if I was easing my pain but my thought were on how horrible I was for just letting them go through that

_I'm sorry Jak… oh how I wish I could just tell you…._

After a while Jak shook his head and looked over to me as I stood up, my leg still stung badly but it was bearable enough for me to walk over to him

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah let's just go" Jak seemed to be a little ticked as he walked to the edge of where we were standing

Knowing why I didn't say anything but instead I looked round…..

_To think this was his old home….. Sandover village_ I felt a huge guilt as I looked at the desolate place that stunk like decomposition that was once so beautiful and must have been a great place to live I tried to imagine the village in place of all the ruins but it didn't work so I sighed and walked to the edge after Jak dropped himself down

But I instantly froze…. Cos of how high I was, the laughter of my old classmates echoing in my head all this time I didn't even think about it and now my fear has got me again,

My chest started to feel tight as the mocking laughter filled my head, the ground beneath me morphed from the dead dirt to the equally harsh concrete that surrounded my old school building

But that all vanished when I heard Jak's voice calling my name, looking towards him I saw that there was some serious concern in his and Daxter's face, trust me Dax concerned doesn't suit him at all

I stood there like a rabbit in headlights as Jak looked up, after a while he called up "don't worry ill catch you!"

I still stood there like a statue but after processing his words I gulped and screwed my eyes shut and jumped and landed on Jak almost knocking him over.

"You ok?" I heard him ask as slowly as I got my bearings I opened my eyes and nodded

Jak smiled, but it was a fake smile that I'd show to hide my sadness but I didn't say anything in case he was thinking about sandover

After a while he started heading back the way we came in I noticed that the shadows and snake tail were gone but I was curious to who or what they belonged to,

Jak nor Dax said a single thing in the airlock, or when we were climbing out of the ditch,

I was worried when I noticed that they didn't even try to grab a zoomer but instead walked all the way to the hideout by which time I was exhausted and pretty dirty

I stayed by Jak's side though even as we went in as the door open with torn with crossed arms, greeting us

"Shadows decided it's time to meet you"

"Why is that place in the old ruins so important to you?" Jak questioned as he placed his hand on his hips,

I stood back and didn't say anything it was best not to at this point

"There's a powerful energy source at the old house" torn started to explain as Dax tried looking over the tall guys shoulder to the green afro at the back as torn continued "the metalheads are drawn to it"

"No kidding we used to know the guy who lived there"

"they did I didn't" I added but got a look from torn like he already knew that but he moved to once side as afro head turned round shocking Jak and Daxter

Not surprising considering

we saw an man with a green afro with a log in the middle as well as an egg in it, the man had green skin and hair but his facial hair was white and shorter than his older counterpart, his cloths were more brighter to a simple orange vest and green-well I think they were-shorts as well as the iconic enlarging glasses and stump shoes.

"So you're the new recruits who keep getting into trouble?" he asked

I shrugged but Daxter was the one to first speak

"Oh no not you"

"Welcome to our humble underground movement" _underground right if this is what he meant_

"I am known as the shadow but you can call me Samos, and you are?" he asked as Jak and Dax and I walked up with Dax moaning

"Jak we went to all that to meet his holiness? Old log in the head grandpa green?" I giggled a bit but hid it

Didn't want to look rude as Jak was more serious "don't you know who we are?"

I could see torn wasn't happy with how we're greeting the leader of the underground, well how they are anyway I still hadn't said a word

"Sorry kid never seen you before and I never forget a face" he answered before pointing to Daxter "especially one that ugly" making Daxter sigh

"So it begins" I smiled a bit but I wasn't expecting Samos to speak again

"Or one that unique" he nodded to me making me back away a little surprised

"How is this possible? We came through the rift with you, into the future right?" Jak asked obviously confused

I decided to play dumb and look as confused as Samos did but you know not as old, he was about to speak when Dax broke in

"yeah you used to look older than dirt and uglier than a knotted stump" Daxter stated making Jak face palm whilst torn looked like he was about to blow and Samos was seriously trying to control his anger I just sighed and massaged the bridge of my nose

_Sometimes I wonder why Jak's even friends with this guy_

"So what gives, you get a little nip and tuck while we were gone?"

Of course Samos clearly had enough cos he put his hands on hips and spoke in a way of a scowling parent "listen boys, I don't know what kind of twigs you've been chewing on but I don't have time for this" he started as he started walking round the table in those stumps

"we've got a baron to overthrow and child heir to protect an invasion of metalheads to stop" he listed as Jak and Dax looked serious for once and had their arms crossed I was just watching Samos with my arms by my sides not moving though Dax rolled his eyes for some reason probably cos its Samos who was still talking "and a city to save, I'd say the schedules pretty full, besides I haven't gone through any rifts, I hate teleporting"

"Sure sounds like the old Samos" Daxter added

"right now I need to go to haven forest, and route out a few metalheads that forest is my source of power and I can't protect it much longer, chase down and destroy all the metalhead scouts you find there, good luck and welcome to the fight" he finished

Well I thought he did but when we turned he cleared his throat loudly and spoke again "young lady I'd say you look like in need of some rest let the boys handle this" he waved the boys of as I looked over to them

My thought suddenly fell on Draco, and I looked down hoping that Jak wouldn't hurt him

"Don't worry Flerna, we'll be ok" Jak assured but leant closer to me before speaking again "if we see your friend we'll warn him ok?"

I nodded relieved that Jak wouldn't hurt him, I mean Jak always kept his word even when he couldn't speak

Once they left I sat down on the bed and started to massage my ankles as torn was talking to Samos, I wasn't listening to their conversation but I could tell from Torn's tone that he was complaining about Daxter, I sighed as I heard a soft mew and saw that little muse kitten pop out from the blankets and walked over to where I was sitting "hello there again" I smiled as I started to pull my gloves of as the kitten curled up next to me, seeing it reminded me of home, of my mum and dad, even of my sister and cousin "I wonder if they even know I'm gone?" I thought out loud I didn't even notice that Samos was behind me

"Who dear?"

I jumped and turned to face him "oh um, my family, sir just thinking out loud again" I looked away nervously as the old man walked round so that the was in front of me now

"Torn explained your situation to me young lady so you don't have to hide"

I nodded at his message and pulled down my hood and sighed letting him look at me before he smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder

"I'm sure they know your gone they're probably looking for you" he assured trying to cheer me up, I forced a smile which made him nod and walk away

"There a bathroom at the back if you want to clean up" he called

I nodded and stood up nodding thanks as I went to the bathroom

And when I got there I saw that they had those commercial showers but they each had a curtain but I didn't care I just picked one and pulled a curtain round me and got undressed, thankfully they had lockers for the cloths that each came with a towel so after putting my clothes away and retreating back into the shower I pressed the small red button on the wall that allowed the hot water to engulf me

I unintentionally sighed as the hot water eased my aches and washed all the dirt that was caked on to my body and my hair, seriously the water was brown when it reached the floor, it made me appreciate this very simplistic thing a whole lot more as a smile played one my face as the water cleaned me of,

I was almost done when I heard someone come in "yo flern got some clean pj's for ya for when you're done" it was iris I smiled

"Thanks I'm almost done can't believe how much dirt was caked on though" I called back chuckling as iris left

Once the water shut itself off to indicate the end of my shower I walked out with the towel round me drying myself off quickly and spotting black p.j's sitting by the locker where I dropped my clothes off,

Smiling I grabs the new clothes and put them on as I towel dried my hair, walking out with my other clothes under my arm, I saw that torn was looking over his maps annoyed but now I also saw Mira, iris and jerry on the beds talking with Mira holding the little muse kitten and iris reading something, and of course jerry talking with Mira again,

I sighed as I walked up as the pain in my leg crept back making me limp a little but jerry noticed first

"Flerna-Chan" she chirped as I came up

"Hey Jer" I sighed as I sat down tired

"You ok Flerna?" Mira asked

I nodded and put my clothes to one side "yeah just hurt my leg on that last mission only a little scratch nothing really bad"

I noticed that iris was looking up from her book looking a little curious

"Mind if I check it out to see if its infected?" I looked over to Mira as she spoke and nodded holding my leg out so she could see

Mira grabbed my leg gently and pulled up the leg of my pyjama pants but she looked confused

"What?" I asked as I cocked my head to one side

Mira glanced up at me and smiled, but I could tell she was hiding something "its ok, no sign of infection at least" she stated as she let go of my leg

I stretched back and noticed a pair of young eyes looking over to us, turning my head I saw the young kid looking over to us with his crockadog, being escorted in by Samos

Smiling I sat up as the kid came over and looked at me _he's sweet_

Jerry smiled too "aw he's so cute" she chirped as she looked at him but the kid shied back and hid next to where I was sitting on the bed

"Shame they don't stay like that for long" iris stated not looking up from her book

I chuckled, I knew what she meant when she said it but still I wish that I had a brother like the way he is now.

I smiled as I looked down at the kid and shifted on the bed to let him come up, which he gladly did after a while of staring up at me,

Once he was one I saw Samos talking to torn, probably telling him to call Kor at the PowerStation, I jumped when I felt the kid grab my arm and tugged it a little making me look down to see that he was giving me a questioning look

"What's up?" I asked kindly and he just pointed at my ears

"Oh that, don't worry little guy, where I'm from my ear size is normal" I chuckled as the crockadog came up to us

Mira stared at the kid as if she was trying to recognise him, but didn't say anything until the kitten hissed at the crockadog

"Kana calm down" Mira cooed as she stroked the kittens ears making him curl up and purr

The crockadog just growled at Mira and kana but was calmed down when the kid scratched him behind the ear making the canine hang his tongue in happiness

I chuckled at the sight but kept an eye on the kid to make sure he didn't fall of.

After a while the kid stopped petting his friend and yawned falling into my side and almost falling asleep

"You look like a mum" jerry giggled

Mira just stared and iris was only glancing every now and then with a smirk

I smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him smile slightly, the crockadog seemed to know that I didn't intend on harming him and jump up behind me but he still growled at me a bit

I didn't let it get to me though _guess that chasing the scouts might take him all night_ I thought but it was disrupted when Mira looked as if she just remembered something

I looked over to her but didn't move as the kid and the dog were now asleep next to me, Mira smiled as she stood up holding out a small purple and white disk

"An old friend of mine asked me to give you this" she smirked

I looked at the object and smiled as I took it "the jetboared, thanks" I smiled and put it with my clothes careful not to wake the kid

"Looks like I'm not going anywhere" I chuckled as I looked at the innocent face

Mira giggled at the scene and went over to me taking the kid of me slightly but ended up waking him, Mira smiled but it didn't stop the kid from looking away from her and over to me as if he wanted me not her,

This made Mira look hurt, and I looked away and shifted over on the bed and turned so I had my back to them, as I noticed that my leg didn't hurt anymore, so I lifted it up and looked at the scar….

Only to find that it wasn't there, not even a scab, and I didn't use any green eco, and I'm sure Mira didn't either

_How did it heal so fast_ I looked closer at the place where the cut should've been but there was nothing,

"Flerna? Everything ok?" I heard Mira ask so I turned round again to see her hold the kid in her arms

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered a little uncertain before going under the covers and sighed as my head hit the pillow, I didn't realise how tired I was until then

But I didn't fall asleep so instead I looked over to jerry who was now getting ready to go to sleep to in the bunk above Mira, iris was also in the bunk above me about to rest but Mira just sat holding the kid as he looked over to me,

I smiled as I spoke "Mira a sweet girl don't worry" the kid's scared expression softened as I said that

As did Mira's as the kids snuggled into her lap, Mira looked over to me and mouthed a thanks over as I settled down myself after seeing the dog curl up next to the bunk where I was sleeping

I decided then to close my eyes and sleep, but I slept for about an hour when I woke up again when I felt something, all the light were of when I looked up, I saw that Mira was asleep in a bunk on the other side of the room rick was above her, but what woke me up was Jak… yes he came in and he looked like he was in pain

I sat up a little to see that Dax was still awake too,

"He was lying about the whole same minds thing then?" I murmured making Dax look over

When he saw me he leapt over from Jak's bed to mine "everything ok Dax?" I asked but he just looked down

"I'm worried about him is all"

"I know Dax I'm worried about him too" I assured and smiled, I was honest when I said that but Dax didn't cheer up

He was probably still thinking of home so I didn't say anything and laid back down to try to go back to sleep, I laid there for a few minutes before I heard more movement and felt a small body curl up next to me, I looked down to see if it was Daxter but it wasn't, it was the kid looking like he had a nightmare,

So smiling I sat up and stroked his arm like my mother used to do with me, Daxter looked over briefly before going back to Jak's side and curled up himself

"Night Dax"

"Night toots" he mumbled as he went to sleep

Jak still looked as if he was in pain but it didn't look as bad, I sighed and looked back over to the kid who was now sleeping on me peacefully, so, carefully I took my blanket and pulled it over him so that he would be warm before laying down again and closed my eyes with him placing one of his little hands in mine making me smile as I fell asleep,

But my thoughts were on why my wound healed so quickly in the first place


End file.
